Lixale
by Enfantsperdus
Summary: On ne peut jamais être tranquil il semblerait. Au programme : De l'aventure, de la romance, de l'humour.. tout ça pour dire que y'a du Yaoi avec des couples Dron et Snarry umh ummmmmh
1. Quelle tristesse

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, donc c'est une fiction et tout le tra la la habituel.

Ah oui, veuillez me pardonnez, je suis celui qui à écrit avec Jenni944 A change of heart, la vie nous à séparé (plus dans le même lycée oiiin tu me manqueuuuh) donc je sais pas ce que va donnez cette fic, pour toute réclamations, idées ou autres, contactez moi

je sais que ce n'est pas un site de rencontre, mais si vous êtes charmant ( ou charmante) muhahha...

**Lixale chapitre 1**

C'était le 1er jour des vacances de Noël, lors de leur dernière année. Il ne neigeait pas et les couloirs étaient plus désert qu'à l'accoutumé.

La plupart des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux, pour passer les fêtes mais aussi parce que les temps étaient plutôt dangereux, en effet, les vacances d'été avaient été rythmé d'attaque, de trahisons et de coup de forces surprises aussi bien du coté du Lord noir que de celui des partisans de Dumbledore (qui était à présent mort, mais resté directeur de Poudlard puisque devenus un fantôme, allez savoir comment et pourquoi). D'ailleurs, certains des secrets du vieux Dumby furent révélés lorsqu'il revint en début d'année tout sourire. Voldemort n'était pas le seul à avoir tenté quelques expériences semble t-il, et si le Directeur avait perdus certains de ses pouvoirs, il avait développer certaines capacités lié à sa condition de fantôme le plus puissant de tout les temps.

C'est ainsi que, Dumby assistait à une réunion de l'AD dans une salle de cours. Il faisait office de professeur particulier et était loin de leur apprendre des sorts anodins.

"Phychovocare! Articula distinctement Ron Weasley

Oh non pas ce sort! pensa audible ment Hermione

-Ron arrête!!

-Psychotempa dit le roux en rigolant."

Ce sort permettait de rendre audible par toute l'assemblée les pensées de la cible (bien entendu, les gens pratiquant l'occlumancie ou ne pensant pas était plus ou moins protéger)

Au cours des derniers mois, ils avaient appris quelques sorts très utiles qui les sauveraient probablement d'une attaque inopportune.

Le groupe se composait de la troupe habituelle, à savoir Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean mais aussi de quelques élèves des autres maisons, et même 4 Serpentards. Au total, une 30 de personnes apprenaient à se battre et surtout à survivre à différent sorts.

BOUM

Un grand bruit retentit, stoppant net tout les élèves. Croyant d'abord à un effet de leur imagination, ils allaient reprendre leur entrainement quand...

BOUM

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

Le cri fût identifier comme provenant de Rusard et tout le monde sortit dans le couloir. Dumbledore leur demanda de rester là et couru (en flottant) vers la direction du bruit.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est d'après vous? Questionna Harry

-Aucune idée, pourvu que ce ne soit rien de grave répondit Hermione plus pour se convaincre elle même.

Casper, euh pardon, Dumbledore réapparut, horrifié à travers une porte.

-Les enfants, nous sommes attaqués, les mangemorts ont trouvés un moyen d'entrés dans le château.

Il avait l'air paniqué, et pour cause, il ne restait pas beaucoup de professeurs dans le château et, même si la plupart des mangemorts avaient été tué, ils en restaient quelques uns, et pas les moins dangereux.

Il s décidèrent rapidement d'un plan de bataille, Le professeur Snape, Trelawney et Mac Gonagal transplanèrent à leur cotés (vu que les barrières magiques protégeant Poudlard n'étaient plu)

A l'autre bout du couloir, une tête blonde apparut dans la pénombre.

"Eh Potter!

Tous se retournèrent et blêmirent en voyant Drago Malefoy, car si il était là, cela signifiait...

-Enfin Drago, ce ne sont pas des manières de saluer tes camarades le sermonna Malefoy Père

Derrière eux, Narcissa venait d'apparaitre, sans dire un mot elle se posta à coté de son fils

Deux autres mangemorts apparurent de l'autre côté du couloir ainsi que (ils ne l'avaient pas vu) un serpent

Snape appuya sur un bouton derrière lui en une fraction de seconde et un escalier apparut, ils eurent tous juste le temps de s'y engouffrer, enfin pas tous, car 2 ou 3 élèves furent touchés par des sorts tandis que certains restaient ralentir les mangemorts, le professeur Trelawney et Mac Gonagal, baguette à la main poussèrent les derniers élèves et firent disparaitre toute trace de l'escalier.

Tout ne fut que course et folie, ils finirent par arriver devant les toilettes des filles

"J'ai une idée, allons nous cacher dans la chambre des secrets, personne ne peut l'ouvrir non?

-Enfin une bonne idée monsieur Potter, dommage que notre survit en dépende, dit calmement le Professeur Snape.

Harry ne fit pas attention, et ouvrit le passage, mais déjà les pas de mangemorts se firent entendre et Drago apparut, du sang sur son visage.

Dumbledore l'observa un moment pendant lequel personne ne sembla respirer, mais Ron lui, était prés à tout instant à lui lancer un sort.

-C'est fait dit simplement Drago

Dumbledore, légèrement pressé vu la situation; expliqua brièvement que Drago était un espion chargé de faire capoter les plans des mangemorts, au cas où le Lord avait prévu d'attaquer Poudlard, un peu comme Severus, mais vu que plus personne ne lui faisait confiance...

Au début, personne ne crut en cette histoire, sauf les serpentard et Hermione qui étaient déjà au courant mais ils durent mettre leur méfiance de côté, même s'ils s'apprêtaient à tout moment à être attaqués par leur camarade.

Toujours est il que leurs vies étant comptés, ils n'eurent pas le loisir de se demander si c'était vrai ou non, ils faisaient confiance en Dumbledore (certains cependant se demandaient si écouter les paroles d'un fantôme, tué par le maitre des potions qui était censé les protéger et qui leur demandait de ne pas tuer Drago était très logique) . Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage et arrivèrent dans l'immense chambre des secrets.

-EXPELLIARMUS

Un élève fut propulsé au loin et ce fut la panique. Des mangemorts étaient entrés dont, Lucius Malefoy.

Celui ci tenait en main quelque chose qu'il jeta aux pieds de Drago, qui vit rouler horrifié, la tête de sa mère.

-Tu vas subir le même sort, fils indigne

Le fils indigne en question resta paralysé devant le visage de sa défunte mère à ses pieds. Ses idées n'étaient plus vraiment clair mais ceux de son père, eux, oui. Il chercha vaguement un sort pour punir celui qu'il ne considérait déjà plus comme de sa famille.

Ron jeta un sortilège de jambencoton sur lui avant qu'il n'est prononcé un sort. Sa baguette roula à côté de la tête de Narcissa.

-Tu crois qu'on à le temps Malefoy? Bouge toi ou on va crever cria le roux en tirant Drago en arrière.

Celui ci ramassa la baguette de Malefoy senior et la brisa sans pitié.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mangemorts, 4 tout au plus, mais le nombre d'élèves s'étaient considérablement réduit suite à quelques sorts interdit lancé au milieu du tas.

Harry et Hermione venaient de mettre en fuite un Mangemort quand d'un coup, toutes les torches s'allumèrent. Un homme, ou plutôt Voldemort (car est-ce vraiment un homme? à part les slasheurs qui font du Voldy / pauvre innocent, personne ne le sait) avança.

Dumbledore appela son Phoenix qui, de son vol majestueux illumina le plafond de la salle et s'apprêtait à chanter son magnifique chant qui résonnerait tel la plus belle des symphonies lorsque...

-Deltacage

Un triangle se forma autour du volatile, puis commença à se serrer, serrer, serrer, tant et si bien, qu'il n'y eu plus de volatile, juste un tas informe qui tomba sur le sol.

Alors Harry, ça fait longtemps ?

Le Harry en question n'était pas vraiment paralysé par la terreur, au contraire, enfin il allait en finir, une haine farouche monta en lui.

Hermione lança un expelliarmus, détourné par un mangemort sur Drago qui atterrit dans une sorte de bassin surmonté par une énorme tête de serpent.

Ron lança un incendio qui atteignit le mangemort responsable et fila vers Hermione.

Lucius Malefoy avait récupéré la baguette d'un élève (qui vu son état, ne s'en plaindra pas) lança sur Hermione un sort de torture qui déchirait sa peau à chaque fois qu'elle battait des paupières. Elle du se résigner à garder les yeux fermés et Ron l'amenait tant bien que mal vers Drago, légèrement sonné. Mais il n'en avait pas finit avait eux.

-Windia

Un vent les projeta tout les deux dans le bassin, tête la première

-Backum

Une sorte de champ de force les obligea à rester à moitié immergés dans l'eau.

Harry se battait contre Voldemort, esquivant ses coups du mieux qu'il put, inévitablement un lien magique se forma entre les deux baguettes, mais Harry manquait de temps, et avait une idée, il rompit la chaîne violemment et ils furent tout les deux projeter, Harry risqua un coup d'œil vers ses amis, Snape faisait de son mieux de son coté pour se débarrasser d'un mangemort revenu à la charge.

-Harry, Harry, Harry ou vas tu? Tu vas mourir de toute façon.

Mais voilà, Harry n'avait pas envie de mourir du tout, malgré ses blessures toucha le mangemort qui tenait ses amis (sans inclure Drago). Celui-ci tomba, l'air hagard. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, ils savaient ce qu'ils leur restaient à faire, ils avaient mis des mois à parfaire leur technique.

Harry se jeta dans le bassin et Voldemort descendit tranquillement dedans.

-Expelliarmus! s'écria-t-il alors qu'Harry avait le dos tourné. Le Gryffondor s'éleva, mais ne voulait pas lâcher sa baguette, ce qui eu pour effet de la cassé quand il tomba dessus dans un bruit sec.4 élèves contres moi? Vous présumez de vos forces, si vous vous repentissiez maintenant, peut être que je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose de vous, une lueur malsaine et lubrique dans le regard.

Il faut dire qu' (il était vrai que 4 ado dont le sang se répondait dans l'eau qui avait d'ailleurs pris une teinte carmin et semblaient au bout de leurs forces ne semblaient pas pouvoir se mesurer au Seigneur des ténèbres debout devant eux.

-Accio! Souffla Hermione, la baguette de Voldemort s'échappa de ses mains et Harry l'attrapa au vol. L'air amusé du propriétaire leur signifia clairement qu'avec ou sans baguette, l'issus serait la même.

Quelques pas les séparaient

-Prêt? demanda fébrilement Harry?

-Oui, répondit Hermione

-Prêt! Souffla le rouquin.

Drago venait d'émerger de sa torpeur et se demanda vaguement se qu'ils allaient faire.

Voldemort s'apprêtait à lancer un sort qui risquait bien de tous les tuer mais avant qu'il n'ait finis l'incantation

-Sarcophagum hurlèrent Hermione et Ron

une partie de l'eau du bassin s'éleva et entoura Voldemort.

Il faut dire qu'il avait de quoi être surpris, ils avaient, sous l'œil de Dumbledore essayer différents sorts jusqu'à crée une sorte de combinaison. La 1ere partie consistait à enfermé l'adversaire dans un sarcophage fait d'un élèment à proximité, évidemment, le sort ne tiendrais pas bien longtemps vu leur état.

-AeX articula lentement Harry afin de réunir toutes ses dernières forces et capacités de concentration. Il voulait voir la peur dans les yeux du Lord quand il aurait compris, un effet, des milliers d'aiquilles de métal apparurent autour de la sphère d'eau

Il chancela, lui aussi état au bout du rouleau. Il fallait en finir.

-XeA! Les aiguilles foncèrent dans la bulle d'eau, se plantèrent dans le corps du Lord dont le cri fût étouffé par le liquide qui prit une tente noire.

Dans un ultime effort il réussit à faire revenir sa baguette à sa main, les yeux injectés de sang, il voulait emporter Harry avec lui.

Drago chercha dans son esprit à toute allure un sort pour les aider.

Il éleva sa baguette et cria la formule

-COURANTIA

Aussitôt sa baguette s'éleva, et grésilla, à son extrémité des particules s'amoncelaient.

Le Lord voulu se dégager, malgré la douleur, il n'arrivait pas à prononcé de sort, il allait périr noyé, ou des suites des milliers d'aiguilles plantées dans son corps, ou de ce qui allait se passer.

Les cheveux hirsute d'Hermione se soulevèrent, comme chargé d'électricité statique, ceux d'Harry également, les deux autres, mouillés, ne ressentirent pas l'effet du sort, la baguette se chargeaient de toute l'énergie dans la salle et...

BZZZZ

Une décharge d'électricité foudroya la sphère, en un instant la bulle explosa, et son contenu avec.

Tous furent éclaboussés par le sang du Lord, le souffle de l'énergie les projeta de nouveau dans un bruit de mort. Ce qu'il restait du corps tomba dans l'eau, l'énergie libéré empêchait les survivants d'ouvrir les yeux. Le sang de ce qui fût Voldemort se mêla à tout ce qui était autour, éclaboussant un peu partout.

Les cris des mangemorts résonnèrent tandis que la marque des ténèbres leur brulait la peau. Severus et Drago furent pris de convulsions.

Ils avalèrent l'eau souillée manquant de se noyer sous la pression magique qui s'exerçait. Une décharge s'empara d'eux, comme si une partit du seigneur des ténèbres venaient de couler en eux. Puis tout devint calme.

Quand Harry s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux, il n'y avait plus de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-plus-prononcé-le-nom.

Un grondement se fit entendre, il se retourna, la bouche du serpent sembla s'animer, il aida Hermione, Ron, Drago et son professeur à se relevé et sortir de toute urgence. La bouche avança jusqu'à leur pied et s'ouvrit en grand révélant ainsi une porte.

Ils étaient sonné, perplexe, s'attendant à ce que Voldemort reparaisse d'un instant à l'autre.

Mac Gonagal arriva en trombe dans la salle, elle enferma dans une cage les Mangemorts et détruisit leurs baguettes. Snape vérifiait si les élèves étaient vivant ou morts (parfois entres les deux).

Le fantôme de Dumbledore se matérialisa aux coté de lui puis vint observer l'entrée découverte.

-J'ai contacté Madame Pomfresh, allez à l'infirmerie, vous avez subit assez d'épreuve aujourd'hui, demain nous essayerons de voir ce que cache cette porte.

-Oui professeur articula péniblement Ron, entrainant à sa suite les 3 autres.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque la chambre des secrets fut vide de toute présence, la porte dans la bouche du serpent s'ouvrit. Quelque chose sortit, s'habitua à l'environnement et monta les escaliers menant aux toilettes des filles, brisa la vitre et trouva le moyen de s'enfuir du château sous le regard horrifié de la résidente des lieux.

Tandis que la lune voyait s'enfuir l'être le plus puissant des environs, elle fût aussi témoins des cauchemars des survivants.

Le lendemain matin, le fantôme de l'ancien directeur de l'école fit réunir les survivants de l'attaque, il renvoya certains élèves chez eux, Harry, Hermione, Drago, Ron, Severus et Pomfresh restèrent. Dumbledore avait aménagé des appartements plus proches, sur le même étage. Il considéra chacun des personnes présentes dans la salle.

"Je pourrais vous dire à quel point j'ai été surpris de ce qu'il s'est passé ici hier, je n'aurait pu être plus fier de vous. Il marque une pause, regardant les blessures de certains. Des agents du ministère ne tarderont pas à venir, en attendant reposer vous. Ce sera tout."

Les étudiants sortirent, puis décidèrent de sortir du château, dans le parc afin de profiter du soleil malgré le froid environnant.

Ils parlaient de la bataille lorsqu'un carrosse passa à toute allure devant eux et s'arrêta devant les marches de Poudlard. 8 hommes en sortirent, mais, vu la distance à laquelle ils étaient, il leur aurait été difficile de voir précisément leurs visages. Pendant les heures qui suivirent, un autre carrosse arriva, 4 autres hommes se joignirent aux autres, faisant des allers retour dans le château, ramenant les mangemorts (mort ou vif) et recueillant le témoignage des personnes présentes.

Un homme, la quarantaine, un immense sourire aux lèvres (sans doute pensait-il à la promotion qu'il aurait avec cette affaire) se dirigea vers les adolescents.

"J'aimerais vous interroger, je sais que c'est dur mais nécessaire.

Ils opinèrent et allaient lui raconter ce qu'il voulait quand il les fit taire d'un geste brusque. Il regarda derrière Drago en direction de la forêt interdite.

Restez là.

Il partit, baguette en main et disparu à travers les arbres.

-Quel malpoli, où il va comme ça? demanda Ron

Les autres n'en savaient pas plus que lui, et, à vrai dire, ne souhaitaient pas vraiment le savoir, ils étaient encore fatigués et tous se demandaient silencieusement ce que pouvait bien signifier la porte apparut dans la chambre des secrets. Si des équipes du ministère étaient présent, c'est que cela devait être très intéressant se dit Harry.

Ils commencèrent donc à emmètre des hypothèses toutes plus farfelu les unes que les autres.

"Eh si il y avait des Basilic? proposa Ron pensivement

-J'en doute, ils sont plutôt rare et il est difficile de réussir à en "faire" un.

-Par ce que tu sais comment on fait les basilics toi? répondit sarcastiquement le roux

-Ouais, et crois moi, les chances qu'un second basilic soit ici sont mince.

-C'est vrai, intervint Hermione avant que quelqu'un ait pu dire quoique ce soit. A mon avis c'est encore une surprise de ce cher Salazard Serpentard, inutile d'espérer en apprendre plus dans la bibliothèque. De toute façon il est hors de question qu'on essai de savoir…

Les 3 garçons ne l'écoutaient plus, Harry et Ron, avec un regard complice surent déjà où ils iraient faire un tour, pas hasard, cette nuit. Drago ne fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué, mais il savait quand quelque chose se tramait, il ne dormirait que d'un œil jusqu'à ce qu'il sache de quoi il en retourne.

Tard dans la nuit, une porte grinça, laissant apparaître la silhouette d'un étudiant qui ferait mieux de rester dans sa chambre vu les circonstances.

Toc...toc.

Une autre silhouette laissa pénétrer le premier dans son appartement.

"Harry tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée? demanda dans un souffle le jeune Weasley

-Regarde, tout le monde est dans sa chambre répondit-il en montrant la carte du maraudeur posé sur sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Tout le monde sauf un!

En effet, le point désignant Severus Snape bougeait, plutôt vite.

Et devine où il va?

-Alors comme ça notre cher professeur est aussi curieux que nous? Si il y a bien quelqu'un d'ouvrir cette fichu porte c'est bien lui.

-Les gens du ministère n'y sont pas arrivés!

-Oui mais les agents ne sont pas Severus Snape dit lugubrement Harry, comme si ce détail expliquait tout.

-Bon ok, allons y."

Ils prirent ce dont ils avaient besoin et filèrent sans bruit vers la chambre des secrets, sans se rendre compte qu'un œil les épiait.

Ils se cachèrent au bas des escaliers, Severus était debout devant la bouche du serpent et disparu à l'intérieur

"Je croyais que la porte était fermé chuchota Harry

- Moi, aussi répondit Drago...

-Drago? Les deux apprentis espions sursautèrent devant le blond. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Questionna le brun?

-La même chose que vous, on va voir? Il n'attendit même pas la réponse, il se dirigeait déjà vers l'entrée.

Les deux autres suivirent, pensant furtivement aux problèmes qui allaient suivre.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle qui ressemblait à un laboratoire, une lumière orangé irradiait des murs, sur la gauche, les vestiges d'expériences sur des créatures, sur la droite, une sorte de cocon d'où était sans doute sortit le basilic. Au milieu une table mangé par les mites.

Au fond une porte, entre-ouverte attira leurs attention.

"Incendio" entendirent-ils prononcer.

Ils avancèrent prudemment, Severus faisait face à quelque chose, ils ne voyaient pas quoi, mais la mine effrayé de leur professeur préféré ne les rassura pas.

Se marchant les uns sur les autres, ils finirent par tomber. La scène se figea, Severus tourna la tête vers eux, ce à quoi il faisait face également, d'ailleurs qu'était-ce? Un peu plus grand qu'un homme, des plaques métalliques un peu partout sur le corps. Une peau légèrement recouverte d'écailles ça et là, des yeux aussi orange que la pièce, pas de cheveux. Ca ne pouvait pas vraiment être un animal, mais un homme non plus.

En regardant attentivement pendant la demi seconde de flottement, Ron remarqua que dans le fond de la salle, d'autres créature étaient contenu dans des tubes, ils étaient, autant qu'il pouvait en juger, endormis.

La chose sauta vers eux et donna un coup dans le corps d'Harry qui vola dans un coin de la pièce assommé.

"Incendio!" hurla Severus. La chose prit feu quelques secondes, hurlant, puis les flammes disparurent d'un coup. La bête rit. Les deux élèves lancèrent eux aussi des sorts, plutôt inefficace.

Harry, retrouvant ses esprits, essuya le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres et se tint au mur pour se relever. Ses doigts pleins de sang effleurent un serpent gravé qui s'anima tandis que le mur se tournait.

La bête sembla surprise

"Enfin, ils sont à moi, l'aube des Kalaz approchent, tremblez!"

Il s'approcha du promontoire apparut quelques instant plus tôt, ne faisant plus attention aux humains présent. Harry prit le coffret qui était en évidence sur le piédestal, après tout, si c'est ce qu'il voulait, mieux vaut ne pas lui donner tant qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était.

La chose au regard vicieux s'approcha de la personne tenant l'objet de sa convoitise

"Humain, tu ne sais pas ce que tu tiens entre tes mains, donne moi ça, et je te garantis peut être, la survit, pas forcément entier, mais la survit quand même."

Harry envoya la boite à Ron qui ne savait pas quoi faire avec, il la passa à Draco qui l'envoya à son parrain alors que le Kalaz s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Celui-ci ouvrit la boite et y vit comme des sortes de bracelets. Le Kalaz fondit sur lui, le frappa à l'estomac, prit la boîte et s'enfuit.

Snape tomba à genoux, le bras du monstre l'avait traversé au niveau du ventre. Drago couru vers lui et lâcha un cri d'horreur quand il s'aperçue du sang qui coulait à présent.

Ron était paralysé, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, Harry non plus d'ailleurs.

- Que faisiez-vous là? Articula difficilement le professeur

-Vous croyez que c'est le moment de parler? demanda sarcastiquement Harry il faut l'emmener...

Severus en tentant de se révéler avec toucher le serpent présent sur le mur d'en face est qui, semblait-il, avait émigré jusqu'ici. Il s'anima encore, dardant sa langue de roche et libéra un second promontoire.

Draco, tenant son parrain, tenta de voir ce que contenait le coffret.

-Qu'y avait-il dans cette boite? Questionna t-il?

-Euh, Malefoy? demanda timidement un certain rouquin

-Quoi?

-On devrait, amener euh.. Monsieur Snape à l'infirmerie non?

-Oh! Mais c'est qu'elle à des idées la belette!

Harry imagina un instant Snape mourir... Puis revenir sous l'état de fantôme, il ne voulait pas être hanté par Severus, euh, Snape!!

- Bon, allons-y, on reviendra plus tard. Il soutint avec Malefoy le corps agité de tremblement de leur maître des potions et sortirent. Ron hésita un moment puis, prit la boîte au cas où.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou Madame Pomfresh manqua la crise cardiaque en se demandant comment tout ceci avait pu arriver. Néanmoins elle ne posa pas de question. Drago resta avec son parrain tandis que els deux autres rejoignaient leurs appartements.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner la tentions était palpable. Tout le monde était assis à la même table. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago fixait Severus, miraculeusement remis de sa blessure. L'infirmière n'avait pu que constater la guérison du professeur. Le directeur savait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas encore découvert quoi. Mac Gonagal semblait exténué et si elle s'écoutait, elle se laisserait tombé dans son bol de céréale ou dans son croissant.

Alors que Severus, dérangé par tant d'oppression par regard, se levait de table et sortait de la salle, Drago le poursuivit.

"Sev, attends!

L'homme tiqua à lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller avec tant de familiarité

-Monsieur Malefoy...

-Sev! Arrête ton numéro, je veux savoir comment ça se fait que tu sois guéri! J'ai vu le trou d'hier, on pouvait voir à travers!! Le blond se posta devant le maître des potions pour lui barrer le chemin. Celui-ci sembla hésiter, souffla puis répondit

-Je ne sais pas.

-C'est ça ta réponse?

-Monsieur Malefoy... Snape perdait patience, c'était vrai! Il n'en savait rien!

-Bref, il faudrait savoir ce que contient la boîte laissé en bas...

Severus sourit

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle y est encore? Ou la chose la prise, ou c'est Potter and Co qui l'ont!

-Bon on fait quoi alors? On va être sur la touche?

-Fais venir Potter dans mon bureau dans 30 minutes.

Sur ce, ils 'en alla, toute cape flottante dehors et disparus au détour d'un couloir. Malefoy savoura ce moment, il avait toujours su y faire avec son parrain, et sa curiosité ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il se dirigea vers la grande salle.

¤¤Drago¤¤

Où ils sont ces deux imbéciles de Gryffondor ? Vu comme Weasley mangeait tout à l'heure, ils doivent être à l'infirmerie pour indigestion ! Bon réfléchissions comme eux...tic...tac... ah, mais c'est vrai, ils ne pensent pas...

Le blond erra ainsi quelques minutes puis se rendit compte qu'il était devant la chambre d'Hermione. Il allait repartir mais entendait des voix. Il approcha son visage de la serrure pour voir et entendre.

"-Harry tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique? demanda la voix de la "propriétaire"

-Tin', comment on va faire alors? Ces choses sont presque invulnérables!

-Oui presque...

-Eh! Interpella Weasley, il y a des schémas sur les bracelets ici...

-Intéressant? demanda une voix légèrement lugubre

Ah ça oui... c'est très intéressant

-Monsieur Malefoy?

Mais enfin, qui est l'inutile qui me gêne là?

-Quoi?

-Monsieur Malefoy!

Cette voix... AHHH Sev? Euh, désolé, je t'avais oublié, vite vient voire ça

-Monsieur Malefoy, je vous prierai d'arrêter ceci et de me les amener! MAINTENANT!!

Houlà, pourquoi il est si énervé, de toute façon il est à 1 mètre d'eux, autant qu'il entre.

Allez hop, petit sortilège sur la serrure pour l'ouvrir, attention TADAM

¤¤Fin Drago¤¤

Les 3 Gryffys virent deux anciens mangemorts devant leurs portes. Ron cacha la boîte, les bracelets et le carnet derrière lui.

"Monsieur Weasley, articula lentement Snape, veuillez me remettre tout ceci.

Il hésita un instant, souffla et apporta la boîte et son contenu à son professeur.

-Ca ne vous servira à rien, s'est écrit en Fouchelangue, alors vu que y'a plus grand monde pour en parler...

Severus cilla en comprenant, il devrait faire appel à Potter. Il se demanda si ils n'avaient pas tout prévus, et du se résoudre à cette fatalité.

-qu'est-ce que ce carnet? demanda-t-il à ceux qui l'avaient lu

-C'est écrit par Salazard Serpentard, commença à expliquer Hermione. Il parle Des Kalaz, les monstres d'hier, et des bracelets. On sait pour le moment qu'ils sont invulnérable à la magie, du moins, tel que nous la pratiquons, ils sont très intelligents et résulte d'expérience entre des hommes, sorciers et moldul et divers animaux.

Severus analysa les informations, comment il allait faire si cette bête revenait? Il devrait en parler au directeur, les élèves reviendront bientôt, que faire?

-Nous allons étudier chaque mots de ce carnet, son auteur à du y laisser des indications précieuses, mais avant je vais voir Dumbledore.

Sur ce, il sortit, et avec la boîte bien entendu! (il ne perd pas le nord)

3 paires de yeux se fixèrent sur Drago, visiblement mal à l'aise

-Alors, quoi de beau? demanda Harry sur un ton léger.

La journée promettait d'être longue...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Suspense en suspend¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Drago va t-il passer à la casserole?

Quels secrets renferme le carnet?

Vais je enfin écrire sans faire de faute?

Autant de choses auquels je ne suis pas sur de répondre - . -


	2. umh, vive l'eau

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, donc c'est une fiction et tout le tra la la habituel.

Lixale c¤2

Harry, Ron et Drago passèrent la lourde porte menant au bureau du professeur Snape. Les pierres froides ne donnaient pas envie de rester plus que nécessaire ici, et Harry se demanda si ce n'était pas fait exprès. Drago se posa devant eux avec son sourire typiquement Serpentar.

"Vous comptez prendre racine ici?

-Le proffesseur Snape nous à dit de l'attendre dans son bureau répondit simplement Harry

-Oui, alors pourquoi vous attendez dans l'antichambre de l'enfer?

Un moment de flottement passa, Harry regarda Ron comme si Drago parlait une langue étrange. Celui-ci alla jusqu'à l'armoire de droite ou étaient disposés des bocaux, des choses mortes, ou encore en mouvement. Il appuya sur un bouton noir, ce qui révéla une porte à ses cotés.

-On étaient censé savoir que ça existait demanda sarcastiquement Ron en passant la porte.

-Il est vrai que toi tu ne sais pas grand chose lui répondit du tac au tac Malefoy en s'engouffrant à sa suite.

Harry roula des yeux, passa lui aussi la porte et eu la surprise de voir Hermione qui, devant son regard interrogatif soupira et leur expliqua.

-J'ai croisé le professeur Snape qui m'a expliqué ce que vous avez fait, bravo les garçons, vous ne comptiez même pas m'en parler?

-Désolé 'Mione, on t'en aurais parlé.. commença Ron

-Oui, un jour ou l'autre glissa sournoisement le serpent blond ce qui fit rougir Ron.

Harry n'écoutait pas vraiment. La salle était plutôt chaleureuse, un canapé immense l'invitait à s'allonger, une cheminé diffusait une douce chaleur, un tapis à long poils noir recouvrait le sol, le bois semblait retenir la température. Une chaise en cuir était posée devant un bureau en bois laqué à la finition parfaite. Une photo était posé dessus, Harry s'approcha et vit l'image d'un adolescent aux cheveux long, l'œil rêveur avec une fille, métisse, aux yeux clair. Celle ci le prenait par le cou en souriant. Harry devina que ce devait être Severus, peut être avec une petite amie de l'époque. Il ne s'était jamais posé de question sur la vie sentimentale de son professeur et n'aurait sans doute plus jamais l'occasion de s'en poser vu la rapidité fulgurante à laquelle Severus entra dans la pièce, enleva la photo des mains du brun et s'assis dans son fauteuil dans un déluge de cape dans le visage de ses élèves. Il fixa Harry. Si son regard avait pu lancer des flammes alors il ne resterait de son élève favoris (-.-) qu'un kebab de Harry. Il lui tendit un carnet.

-Je ne peux pas le lire, alors vous allez le faire. Tous, devinèrent dans son ton qu'il aurait préféré donner un bras plutôt que de faire appel à Potter d'ailleurs l'adolescent hésita puis se décida.

Il commença à lire la première partie, intitulé : Les Kalaz.

Kalaz était le nom que l'on donnait aux hommes mi humains mi animaux. La différence avec, par exemple, les lycanthropes étaient que les Kalaz provenaient à l'origine d'expérience menées par les Atlantes. Ainsi, on apprenait qu'il ne pouvait pas se reproduire, que grâce à un mélange de sciences et de magie, il conservait leur intelligence humaine mais leur esprit avait été remplacé par celui de démons, qu'il avait les capacités des animaux avec qui il avait été croisé et qu'il était résistant à la magie pratiqué avec des baguettes. De plus, il en existait partout dans le monde, techniquement, le temps n'a pas de prise sur eux et leur but était surement de se rassemblé et d'asservir les hommes.

Pendant ce temps, Snape et Hermione fouillaient dans l'impressionnante collections de livres de celui ci (bien plus grande que la bibliothèque, tout était contenu sur une immense étagère), acquiesçaient de temps a autres, prenaient des notes... Drago et Ron constataient que ses deux là se ressemblaient assez, dans leur soif de connaissance, ils eurent un sourire, mais ne se rendirent pas comptent qu'ils pensaient à la même chose.

Quand Harry eut finis de lire la 1ere partie, Severus avait marqué sur un tableau qu'il avait fait apparaitre, ce qu'il estimait important concernant cette espèce à part entière.

-Si je comprends bien, demanda Ron, on ne pourra pas les vaincre, ils vont tous se réveillé à cause de celui qui est partit et vont asservir les humains, aussi bien sorciers que moldul?

-C'est bien Weasley, tu as compris! répondit Drago comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal savant ou d'un enfant venant de comprendre une réalité d'adulte. Il détourna cependant la tête devant le regard de dégout de Ron.

-Cette partie parle des bracelets professeur, annonça Harry.

Severus fouilla sous son bureau puis sortit la boîte. Elle contenait 4 bracelets. Des fils d'argents étaient entrelacés comme une toile d'araignée et à chaque intersection, une pierre précieuse noire que le professeur Snape identifia comme du diamant et autre chose, d'inconnu.

Ils avaient la taille d'un avant bras avec un emplacement pour chaque doigt. Cet espèce de bijoux semblait dire "mettez-moi". Drago sentait ses pensées vagabonder vers l'un des bracelets, il n'y avait plus que ça dans son esprit. Un coup de coude d'Hermione le ramena à la réalité. Il vit que Severus aussi était hypnotisé tandis que les deux gryffondor avaient détournée les yeux. Une fois revenu à la réalité Severus décida se ranger les bracelets.

-Bien, nous verrons tout ceci plus tard, Miss Granger, vous allez m'aider, il faut que nous fassions des recherches. La même flamme de la connaissance scintillait dans les yeux de l'élève et de son professeur. C'est la première fois que ces deux là s'entendaient sur un point.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, il était déjà l'heure de déjeuner. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la grande salle ou la table, toujours aussi courte était dressée avec des entrées toutes plus savoureuses les unes que les autres. Ron se précipita vers la table, Drago cru un instant que celui-ci avait fait un seul et unique bond de la porte jusqu'à la table au fond. Il se tourna vers Harry.

"Est-ce que ce truc est toujours comme ça vis à vis de la nourriture?

Harry sourit, le premier sourire qu'il faisait à Drago d'ailleurs.

-Non, mais je te conseille de pas laisser trainer ton bras à sa portée

- Je vais me mettre très loin de ce type je crois alors.

-Sauf si tu as envie de te faire manger par Ron!

oO Manger par Weasley ? Oo Drago resta un instant un suspend, chassa vite cette idée puis alla s'assoir en face du rouquin entre Hermione et Snape. Il y a encore quelques jours, manger à la table de Severus Snape et Drago Malefoy lui aurait coupé l'appétit, maintenant une royal indifférence avait pris la place d'une haine farouche. Il se posait des tas de questions sur le blond, mais il doutait avoir un jour des réponses. Il oublia qu'il était en train de le fixer tandis qu'un morceau de concombre était à moitié dans sa bouche. Drago leva les yeux et rencontra le regard du roux qui était toujours dans ses pensées, au départ, il fut légèrement troublé par le regard bleu en face de lui, se demandant ce qu'il fixait de la sorte, puis, agacé il lui demanda :

"-Eh, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Tiré de sa rêverie par la voix familière il rougit, fit tomber sa rondelle de concombre dans son assiette.

-Euh, rien, rien..."

¤¤Drago¤¤

Pourquoi il me fixait comme ça celui là? Il est bizarre ce type.

¤¤Ron¤¤

Pourquoi je pensais à lui ? Je me demande si à la rentrée il recommencera ses insultes et tout ça, enfin, on n'est même pas potes mais bon...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A la fin du repas, chacun partit de son côté tandis que le professeur Snape parlait des évènements passé au directeur et à Mac Gonagal.

Les Gryffys se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Ron, parlant de tout et de rien.

"-Hey, quel jour sommes nous? demanda rêveusement Harry

Ron se courba afin de pouvoir lire la date sur le calendrier.

-23.. on est le 23 décembre! Mince, Noël arrive, ça m'était carrément sortit de la tête.

-A moi aussi avoua Harry, faudrait aller acheter des cadeaux non?

-Ouiiiiii Noël, NOEEEEEL chantonna le roux, faudrait qu'on aille à Prés au Lard demain!

-J'irais demander au directeur tout à l'heure répondit Hermione, enthousiaste. Ce serait bien qu'on y aille tous ensemble.

-Bein ouais, nous trois comme d'hab' dit Ron se demandant déjà ce qu'il achèterai pour ses amis.

-Non, je veux dire.. bein.. avec Drago, et le professeur Snape.

Hermione aurait pu avoir la tête rasé, son crâne ouvert et son cerveau dansant à l'air libre, que ses deux amis n'auraient pas eu l'air plus surpris

-C'est vrai que ce serait une bonne occasion pour.. Mieux s'entendre, proposa Harry prudemment en regardant Ron.

-Euh.. ouais... répondit-il pas très convaincu, je suis pas sure qu'ils acceptent.

Harry et Hermione se demandèrent si c'était eux qui n'allaient pas accepter où si c'était Ron qui ne voulait pas d'eux. C'était celui qui détestait le plus Drago et Snape (eh oui, Harry ne détestait plus son professeur depuis qu'ils avaient du se battre ensemble récemment)

-Attendez ici les garçons, je reviens dit Hermione en sortant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint, une tête blonde passa la porte, visiblement pas très à l'aise malgré sa prestance Malefoyenne. Il entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte et il se passa quelques secondes, qui leurs semblaient des heures, avant que quelqu'un ouvre la bouche pour parler.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir demanda Drago à Hermione.

-Eh bein, déjà, tu étais seul, et ce serait mieux d'être avec nous non? Même si tu ne nous apprécie pas particulièrement. On voulait aller à Prés au Lard demain. indiqua la brune en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Et alors? -- demanda Drago en ne saisissant pas ou elle voulait en venir.

-Alors on voulait savoir si toi et ton parrain souhaiteriez venir avec nous dit Harry en souriant.

-Vous voulez qu'on vienne? Avec vous? Ôo

-Oui ce serait bien non? Écoute, on sait que nous ne nous sommes jamais entendu mais bon, on voudrait essayer de changer tout ça, surtout qu'on risque de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble dit Hermione.

Il sembla réfléchir un peu puis regarda Weasley qui n'avait toujours pas parler depuis qu'il était là. Il avait d'ailleurs les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre où on pouvait voir une fine neige qui commençait à tombé. Harry tapota Ron du bout du doigt pour que celui-ci réagisse.

-Hein? Quoi? C'est quoi la question déjà?"

Drago se retourna et sortit de la chambre. Il eu un petit rire sarcastique pour lui même : peut être que les deux étaient sincère mais Weasley venait clairement de lui signifier son mépris et de toute façon il ne voulait pas trainer avec lui.

¤¤Dans la chambre de Ron¤¤

"Bravo Ron, lui dit Harry visiblement excédé par l'attitude de son meilleur ami

-Mais quoi? J'ai rien fait!

-Bien sur que si, tu es le seul à ne pas vouloir faire d'effort

-Comment ça?

-Ce que veux dire Harry, intervint Hermione, c'est que c'est important qu'on essai de faire un pas vers eux, tu comprends?

-Non pas vraiment, c'est indispensable?

-OUI! répondirent Hermione et Harry en cœur, leurs regards signifiaient d'ailleurs clairement "vas t'excuser"

-pfff"

Il se leva et couru dans le couloir. Il espérait trouver le blond dans sa chambre. Il frappa, pas de réponse, il se frappa et tourna la poigné de la porte.

La salle ressemblait assez à ce que Ron s'imaginait du blond, tout était dans les blanc, crème ou vert. Sur le mur en face, le portrait des parents de Drago. Ils avaient l'air heureux, surtout la mère. Cependant, le tableau semblait daté un peu, comme si il datait de plusieurs années.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Casse-toi!

Il sursauta, Drago venait d'apparaitre dans le salon, Ron se sentait horriblement gêné.

-Désolé... Pourquoi tu es partit tout à l'heure? demanda t-il en se rappelant pourquoi il était ici.

-Tu te fous de moi? Toi et tes potes vous vous foutiez de moi!

-Non, pas du tout, écoute on à envie que vous veniez avec nous assura le roux

-C'est quoi? De la pitié? Oh le pauvre Drago, il a vu mourir sa mère, son père est à Azkaban... Drago s'était mis à hurler au fur et à mesure, il avait trop de chose sur le cœur et personne avec qui parlé. Ron le comprit, il posa ses fesses par terre et attendit que celui-ci ait finis

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais demanda le blond en voyant le gryffondor s'assoir.

-Je ne sais pas, tu me soule en fait, on te tend la main et toi tu refuse de la prendre, ne vient pas pleurer sur ta solitude parce qu'en fait, tu es le seul responsable, arrête de faire le fier !

-Mais je t'emmerde ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit de venir ici !

-D'accord, je m'en vais mais demain on à rendez vous à 10 h, essai de convaincre le professeur Snape d'accord ? Et ne fait pas ta tête de troll, je sais que tu n'attends que ça!

Drago n'eut pas le temps de parler, Ron sortit sans même un regard en arrière comme si la venue du blond était tout à fait normal. Passablement énervé, Monsieur Malefoy Junior alla frapper à la porte de son parrain qui lui ouvrit, l'air septique. Drago entra dans le salon comme une Vélane en furie.

"Cet espèce de... Weasley, il veut qu'on vienne demain avec eux à Pré au Lard!

-On ? Ôo

-Oui, toi et moi!

-Il est hors de question que j'aille là bas avec une bande de gamins dégénéré souligna Snape en s'asseyant sur son confortable siège de bureau. Mais toi, tu devrais y aller, on va passer beaucoup de temps avec eux dorénavant, Dumbledore compte laisser nos appartements ici, ce qui veut dire que vous ne retournerez pas dans les dortoirs de vos maisons. On va se croiser souvent, et je ne tolérerais pas d'animosité lorsque nous travaillerons ensemble.

-Tu peux parler! Tu HAIS Potter.

-Je ne hais pas Potter, c'est juste un fainéant de premier ordre considérant ma matière comme...

-Oh arrête ton char, je te connais dit Drago en émettant un petit rire comme s'il lisait les pensées de son parrain malgré son occlumancie. Je sais très bien que ce que tu penses de Potter n'a rien à voir avec ta matière! En vérité, le blond avait dit ça un peu au hasard, il n'avait pas la moindre preuve de ce qu'il sous entendait, mais Severus cilla, et Drago su qu'il avait touché quelque chose. Si j'y vais, tu y vas aussi d'accord ? S'il te plait.

-Non répondit le professeur l'air renfrogné

-Ce sera l'occasion de m'acheter mon premier vrai cadeau de Noel, de toute manière tu devras bien acheter quelque chose, on part demain à 10 h sois à l'heure.

-Monsieur Malefoy, si vous ne surveillez pas votre familiarité, je vous coupe la langue et la donne à mangé aux sniffeurs de cet idiot d'Hagrid.

Drago souris et sortit, son parrain viendrait. Il redoutait un peu le fait de "sortir" avec les Gryffondors, si Hermione et Harry se comporteraient normalement avec lui, il était sure que Weasley ne serait pas aussi chaleureux.

Un peu plus tard, Harry se faufila jusqu'aux cuisines. Évitant certains elfes de maisons particulièrement collant pour demander à une petite elfe de lui apporter de la mousse au chocolat (il avait encore faim).Il ressortit avec sa coupe de mousse qui n'attendait que lui, au détour d'un couloir, il percuta quelqu'un et sauva in extremis sa coupe (Fiou, on l'a échappé belle! -.-') Il regarda qui était le malotru qui avait faillis gâcher sa merveille. Un flottement de cape, un regard plus noir que le noir ne le rassura pas. Toujours assis par terre, la coupe de mousse dans sa main il resta là, à regarder son professeur attendant une réaction. Celui ci se baissa, considéra un moment ce que tenait Harry, pris la cuillère et gouta à se délice avant de s'éloigner. Harry n'en revenait pas mais avant que Snape eu disparu, il revint en marche rapide et repris une cuillère de mousse au chocolat, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer avant de partir et pour de bon cette fois. Le brun rigola en repensant à la scène. De son côté, Snape avait un petit sourire en coin qu'il cacha assez vite.

Le lendemain, alors que les 3 Gryffondors après avoir eu l'autorisation de Monsieur le directeur Casper Dumbledore, s'apprêtaient à partir une voix s'éleva dans le hall.

"Hey, vous partez sans nous? demanda un blond dans sa chaude cape.

-Vous venez finalement demanda Ron dubitatif.

-Ouais Weasley, ça te comble de joie non?

-En tout cas nous sommes ravis que vous ayez accepté notre invitation coupa Hermione.

Harry fixait le maitre des potions dont le seul regard signifiait qu'il aurait tué pour ne pas venir, ce qui aurait été surement vrai. Les deux nouveaux venus se rapprochèrent du groupe déjà présent. Un silence pesant tomba alors que le professeur Snape se décida à rompre.

- Resterons-nous ici toute la journée? Car si c'est le cas, je m'en vais.

Se retournant déjà, Harry pris son bras pour le retenir. Se rendant compte de son geste il le lâcha en rougissant.

-Non, professeur, on y va ? demanda t-il à l'assistance avant de se diriger d'une démarche légèrement robotique vers leur destination.

Les rues éclairés de centaines de lumière, des gens chantant, mangeant, des couples se serrant pour avoir un peu plus de chaleur, des vitrines toutes plus attirantes les unes que les autres. Severus Snape ne se sentait pas à son aise au milieu de temps de gens et de débauche de bonheur, son neveu non plus, il se sentait constamment agressé par l'amour et la fête régnant, les autres le remarquèrent et cherchèrent comment détendre l'atmosphère. Ron vit au coin d'une rue une sorte de piscine magique ouverte, en parla à Harry qui sourit devant l'idée.

"Ca vous dirais un ptit bain? proposa le brun

Tout le monde put voir dans les yeux de Harry Potter une sorte de lueur étrange qui fit frissonné le professeur, même si il mit ceci sur le compte du froid.

-On va attraper quelque chose si on se baigne par ce temps souffla Hermione.

-Mais non 'Mione, se sera sympas voulu le rassurer le roux en l'entrainant déjà à sa suite.

- - - tête de Snape et Drago à qui on à pas réellement demander leur avis.

Ils regardèrent la team s'éloigner, sans faire un pas. Hermione revint en courant vers eux, les agrippa par la manche et les tira

- Vous ne comptez quand même pas y échapper ? "

Elle les poussa à l'intérieur. Il se trouva que cette piscine disposait de jacuzzi, de hammam, de Spa, de massages et de tout un arsenal de possibilités pour utilisé l'eau et divers liquide au service du corps tel qu'un bain de pulpe de Noiragrume ou un massage à l'huile essentiel de pus de bulbobambou. Harry et Ron discutaient avec la jeune hôtesse de l'accueil tandis que Hermione, Severus et Drago parlaient de tout et de rien pour ne pas penser à ce que les deux préparaient. Enfin, le roux revint vers eux, leur donna à chacun la clé de leur casier et ils passèrent la porte gauche afin de rentré dans l'antre de la détente.

Dans chaque casier, plusieurs maillots de bain dont la coupe et les couleurs pouvaient être changés comme on le souhaitait. Ils allèrent se changer dans une cabine. Harry dans sa précipitation à vouloir enlever son jean trébucha, et tomba sur les fesses.

"Aie!!

-Harry ça va ? demanda son meilleur ami à travers la cloison de l'autre cabine

-Oui oui, je suis juste tombé. En disant cela le brun jeta un coup d'œil innocent vers le bas de l'autre cabine à sa droite où était le professeur Snape. Il vit ses pieds nus sur le carrelage et vit un pantalon de cuir noir tomber à ses pieds ainsi qu'une sorte de micro boxer blanc avec un trait gris. Harry imagina alors comment était vêtu son professeur de l'autre côté Il doit être nu, sans vêtement, à quelques centimètres, euh, c'est bizarre non ? Pourquoi je rougis, c'est un mec! C'est Snape, c'est UN MEC ! STOOOOP Il chassa ces idées de son esprit et se releva. Se déshabillant lui même il ne put que constater que si son esprit ne pensait plus à la tenu d'Adam de son prof préféré, une partie de lui même gardait les traces de ces images coquines.

De l'autre côté, Ron changeait la couleur de son boxer de bain. Il serait Rouge foncé et violet. Un miroir sur la cloison le permettait de se regarder. Il vit sa fine stature, musclé sans plus et son boxer qui lui allait comme un gant. Oô Hey, j'ai des fesses trop sexyOo

Il sortit, rangea ses affaires dans son casier et frappa à la porte d'une cabine.

-Allez Harry, sors de là, je sais que tu as finis. En disant cela il ouvrit la porte et vit Drago de dos remonter son boxer de bain vert et argent. Il venait de voir le haut du divin fessier de Malefoy. Celui-ci se retourna :

-Hey! Vicieux, que fais-tu ici! Dégage ! Il le jeta dehors de sa cabine, laissant un Ron légèrement buguant sur l'image du postérieur de son ex ennemis.

Lorsqu'enfin Drago sortit, ses cheveux blonds détaché, Ron reconnecta son esprit. Se rendant compte que le blond avait coupé ses cheveux qui le faisait ressembler à son père, il les avait long jusqu'au bat du cou, deux mèches sur le devant faisaient ressortir ses yeux gris. Le blond, sans même un regard alla aussi déposer ses affaires. Harry sortit en même temps que Severus. Il avait un maillot de bain noir avec un dessin tribal vert derrière, en voyant Drago et Ron il changea pour un boxer de bain, même si en réalité, ses formes étaient tout aussi soulignées. Severus avait également adopté le boxer, noir avec des arabesques marron. Ils allèrent rejoindre Hermione et commencèrent par faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine. Celle ci n'était pas très occupé. Harry observa son professeur nager avec grâce, son corps pâle captivait le regard de Harry qui ne retrouva ses esprits que lorsqu'Hermione lui jeta de l'eau au visage pour rire.

Drago était dans son coin, loin des gryffondors. Ron alla cependant le voir pour savoir si tout allait bien.

-Hey, ça va ? Ça ne te plait pas ?

Drago hésita légèrement.

-Si, ça va, c'est sympas ici, je ne suis jamais allé... dans une piscine.

-Ah bon? Attends, le plus drôle reste à venir."

Devant l'air énigmatique du roux, Drago se demandait dans quels problèmes il était tombé et presque aussitôt, un tourbillon se forma dans l'eau. Un champ magique empêchait toutes personnes de se noyer vu qu'ils n'avaient plus leurs baguettes, mais la surveillance par des maitres nageurs n'était pas de trop. Tout le monde tournaient, tournaient, tournaient encore. Drago agrippa la main de Ron tandis que le courant les emportait. Il vit Harry et Hermione sourire et son parrain rester totalement stoïque comme si rien ne se passait malgré que lui aussi était entrainé. Puis, le tourbillon cessa, bientôt remplacer par des vagues qui émoyaient valsé les gens loin de leurs points d'origines, ainsi, le pauvre Harry fut projeté contre Snape qui n'avait rien demandé. Celui-ci le retenait, son ventre contre le dos d'Harry qui resta un moment sans bouger alors que les vagues continuaient de les faire voyager à travers la piscine. Quand elles se stoppèrent, Harry posa sa main sur le bras de son professeur qui le maintenait au niveau de la poitrine. Severus fut surpris de sentir sous ses doigts les battements plus que rapides de son élève, et encore plus lorsque la main du dit élève se posa sur la sienne. Harry enleva délicatement la main de son professeur, terriblement gêné. Il se rapprocha de Drago et Ron, qui visiblement avait bu la tasse, sous le regard perplexe de Severus Snape.

Après quelques temps dans l'eau, ils décidèrent de se séparer. Ron voulait absolument allez au jacuzzi ou au hammam tandis que Harry avait une préférence pour un bon massage. Hermione, elle, se dirigea vers une sorte de baignoire toute ronde avec divers accessoires. Une dame à la carrure impressionnante la pris par le bras avec un immense sourire et commençait déjà à lui expliquer les 1001 utilisations de son produit (et il y en avait vraiment 1001) Drago et Severus ne voulais pas vraiment rester seuls au milieu de toute cette populace. Severus choisis alors un porte au hasard sans que Drago ne l'ait remarqué. Il se rendit compte qu'il était seul et eu juste le temps de voir Weasley au fond du couloir. Il alla dans sa direction, même si il pensa qu'il passait de plus en plus de temps avec le grand roux, ce qui au fond, le laissa totalement indifférent (n'est-ce pas?)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Harry et Severus¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Severus rentra dans une salle aux couleurs pastel. Deux lits surélevés étaient installés. Il les identifia comme deux tables de massages. Harry avait passé un peignoir et il vit son boxer de bain posé sur une chaise. L'élève se rendit compte de l'arrivé de son professeur.

"Ah, professeur? euh, vous voulez aussi un massage?

-Potter, croyez vous que je rentre dans les salles au hasard? (même si c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait)

-Euh.. non, bien sur. Les masseuses ne vont pas tarder à revenir, elles sont allées chercher leurs huiles de massage. Vous devriez enfiler un peignoir comme le mien, il y en à suspendu derrière la porte.

-Bien.

Severus pris un peignoir, chercha des yeux une cabine mais n'en trouva pas. Harry compris.

-C'est que, en fait, elles sont aussi partit pour que je me change alors, je vais, umh, sortir si vous voulez?

- Retournez vous Potter je vous prie.

-Que je ? Pardon ? Euh, excusez-moi.

Harry se leva, alla à la fenêtre et regarda à travers la vitre. La vue sur la piscine géante lui plaisait. Son esprit vagabonda au gré des vagues et quand il revint à la réalité son regard accrocha le reflet de la vitre où Severus venait tout juste de fermé son peignoir. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de son professeur.

-Qu'y a t-il Potter?

-Rien professeur, je ne savais pas que vous étiez du genre à aimé les massages ?

-Croyez-vous que je sois quelqu'un qui se complais dans la souffrance?

-Non non, je .. n'ai aucune idée sur vous en fait.

-Comment ça?

-Bein, je ne vous connais pas du tout je veux dire, en tant que personne.

-Je crois que cela ne vous intéresserais guère de le savoir monsieur Potter répondit Severus en roulant des yeux.

-Vous croyez mal, ce serait peut être intéressant.

-Vous espérez que je vous parle de vos parents tout comme vous harceliez Monsieur Lupin et votre Parrain?

Harry n'aimait pas entendre parlez de son Parrain et du professeur Lupin de la sorte, mais il voulait absolument réussir à faire une brèche dans le mur que c'était crée le professeur Snape.

-Non, juste pour tenter de vous connaitre.

-Si vous vous en sentez capable.

Harry allait demander ce que cela signifiait mais les masseuses revinrent avec une immense valise ou était stocker différentes fioles. L'une d'elle, une blonde à la plastique généreuse tapota dessus avec sa baguette et la malle se déplia révélant ainsi des centaines de fioles aux couleurs plus ou moins chatoyantes. Harry n'en revenait pas, il lu les étiquettes aux noms exotique comme "la rizière du panda", " Le collier du marabout" ou encore "les notes de l'hydromel" ce qui laissa notre Ryry perplexe oODrôle de nom pour des huiles de massages Oô Il sentit le corps de son professeur et sursauta.

-Un problème Potter?

-Non, non professeur.

Severus regarda attentivement plusieurs fioles, les huma, discuta avec la masseuse blonde, ravis d'exposé tout son savoir. Enfin, il choisit 2 fioles et les tendis à la masseuse qui les mélangea. Harry aurait aimé savoir quoi choisir mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, totalement perdu. Il jeta un regard suppliant vers son professeur qui soupira, s'approcha, regard Harry qui détourna le regard et choisis 2 huiles de couleurs orange et grise.

-Qu'avaez vous choisis?

-Pour moi, bois de rose et épices du loup et pour vous, êtes d'orange et pluie de chat.

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi Potter demanda Severus l'air agacé.

-Pourquoi avoir choisis ça pour moi?

-Vous m'y faites penser c'est tout.

Harry se retint de poser une autre question et s'allongea sur le lit de massage à l'invitation de la masseuse. Il baissa légèrement son peignoir pour libérer son torse nu.

Son visage de côté il voyait son professeur se faire enduire de dos l'huile du mélange des huiles essentielles et d'autres choses. (Oui, faut diluer hein) La masseuse blonde, de ses doigts experts virevoltait sur le dos blanc de Severus qui commença à se détendre légèrement. Harry s'endormis au bout d'un moment tandis que sa masseuse massait son cuir chevelu. Il se réveilla quelques minutes après, s'excusant un peu de s'être endormis de la sorte. Son professeur roula des yeux en souriant.

"Bon, dit l'une des masseuses, si nous vous apprenions à masser ? Nous allons commencer par vous monsieur. Elle désigna Severus qui se leva sans rien dire. Nous vous laissons, nous devons nous occuper d'autres clients, dans 5 min, la minuterie sonnera, vous changerez d'accord ? "

Harry se demanda si c'était une bonne idée, si son professeur le ferait vraiment et s'il ne tenterait pas de l'étrangler ou de l'empoisonner. Au lieu de ça, son professeur fit couler un peu du liquide aux senteurs entêtantes et passa sa main dans le dos d'Harry. Il se surprit à apprécier se contact. La main de Snape alla de son omoplate jusqu'à son bassin, remonta aux épaules, derrière les oreilles puis vers les hanches. Harry sentit son bas ventre réagir malgré lui oO mince, pourquoi ça m'arrive maintenant ? Ce ne serait quand même pas à cause de "lui"? Non, c'est juste le massage, pense à quelque chose d'horrible Oô Il se représenta le visage de Cho et sa virilité se rendormis aussitôt.

"Retournez vous"

Harry obéis, regardant le visage de son professeur tandis qu'il caressait, euh pardon, massait son ventre, ses pectoraux, son cou...Harry se sentit revivre (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) si soudainement, qu'il pria pour que Snape ne le remarque pas. Le chapiteau dressé à travers les minces tissus de son peignoir laissait entrevoir bien des choses, et malgré son immobilité, il semblait que son seul vêtement allait révéler son intimité aux yeux de Severus Snape. L'idée d'être vus ainsi par son professeur le fit rougir, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait arrêter ou le laisser faire. La minuterie sonna, Snape alla s'allonger sur le ventre. Harry, toujours aussi honteux, tenta de réalisé du mieux qu'il pût son massage passant ses mains tantôt doucement, tantôt plus énergiquement. Au bout de quelques minutes il demanda à son professeur de se retourner.

"Euh, professeur, pourriez vous, umh, vous retournez s'il vous plait.

-Non

-Non?

-Non!

-Pourquoi?

Severus chercha quelque chose à dire, il ne trouva qu'une chose.

-Vous massez très mal Potter." Il se releva.

Harry, était blessé. Il avait voulu faire du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il n'était pas un pro mais il avait quand même pensé ne pas avoir fais un si mauvais travail que ça. Il se dirigea vers son boxer, le remit et sortit sans un mot.

Severus soupira oO désolé Potter, mais je n'allais décemment pas me retourné pour que vous vous rendiez compte de mon état, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, je ne devrais certainement pas avoir se genre de réaction, et certainement pas avec ce crétin de Potter Oo

Il sortit lui aussi.


	3. le calme

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, donc c'est uen fiction et tout le tra la la habituel.

Lixale c¤3

Ron était assis dans un jacuzzi situé dans une salle aux couleurs rose et jaune mais sans agresser le regard, de plus, la vapeur ambiante diminuait encore l'intensité de la peinture. La pièce était plutôt intimiste, toute en bois.

4 autres personnes étaient avec lui, ça ne l'aurait pas déranger si seulement ça n'avais pas été deux couples en mal d'amour. A vrai dire, il y avait une femme et un homme, d'origine asiatique, environ la trentaine. L'homme avait le bras par dessus l'épaule de sa compagne et tout deux étaient presque assoupis tant la relaxation fonctionnait bien. L'autre couple était un couple de femmes (Goudouz powaa). L'une des deux était brune, cheveux court et semblait très timide. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas l'habitude d'être en public avec sa petite amie. L'autre affichait un immense sourire, elle aussi, brune, elle donna de petits baisers dans le cou de son amie. Ron était mal à l'aise, il était seul. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était encore sortit avec personne réellement. Jusqu'à présent, il était juste le pote du survivant alors le regard des filles glissaient sur lui tel une feuille morte. Et puis, chaque année, des évènements l'avaient détournés de se genre de préoccupation. Il aurait aimé trouvé quelqu'un mais il ne trouvait personne qui lui plaise pour le moment.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et il vit Drago entrer, l'air princier. Il avait deux choix : S'insérer entre les deux couples ou aller à côté de Weasley. Son hésitation traduisait bien qu'il ne portait pas encore le roux dans son cœur, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas hésité aussi longtemps si ça avait été Potter ou Granger.

Il inspira et se mit à côté de celui qu'il avait si longtemps ignoré ou de qui il s'était si longtemps moqué.

L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, les bulles au centre massaient ses jambes avec douceur. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres personnes présentent et ne put décrocher son regard des deux asiat qui étaient passé à "l'étape supérieure".L'une des deux mains caressait la poitrine de la femme qui soupirait d'aise tandis que l'autre avait disparu sous l'autre. Une nouvelle chaleur envahit la pièce, ne provenant certainement pas du jacuzzi. L'autre couple n'était pas en reste, la fille plutôt timide avait décidé de répondre aux baisers de sa copine, et elle ne le faisait pas à moitié. Ron voyait clairement les langues danser. La tournure des choses devint rapidement suspecte, chacun des couples faisaient à présent comme si il n'y avait personne d'autre. Le regard de Drago croisa celui de Ron qui détourna les yeux de gêne. Il sentit en lui les prémisses du plaisir et s'apprêtait à sortir de l'eau, seulement vu son état, il ne pourrait pas échapper aux regards de tout le monde.

"Nous devrions peut être, les laisser suggéra Drago à l'oreille du roux.

Le souffle chaud sur le lobe de son oreille, même si ce n'était que Malefoy, aggrava encor son état.

-Oui! NON! Pas maintenant.

-Comment ça pas maintenant? Ils vont faire des choses auxquelles nous ne sommes pas conviés.

-je sais mais, attends, cinq minutes s'il te plaît. oOle temps que je débande Oo

-Tu veux les mater? Pervers, je ne savais pas que Potter trimbalait un ami pareil

-Non pas du tout! C'est juste que...

-Quoi?, malgré le ton bas de sa voix, Drago laissait transparaitre une pointe d'agacement.

-Par ce que je suis pas en état de sortir d'accord?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de sortir enfin?!!!

-Mon balai est droit.

-...OO... je vois.

Drago laissa donc Ron se concentrer afin de faire retomber la pression, mais la présence du blond à ses côtés ne facilitait pas la tâche. Enfin, Ron put sortir de l'eau, il marcha cependant devant Drago afin d'éviter que celui-ci ne puisse avoir la tentation de vérifier si rien n'était "levé".

Ils croisèrent Hermione qui eut enfin la possibilité de s'enfuir de la vendeuse qui l'avait fait tester tant de choses, qu'elle paraissait encore plus fatigué qu'à son arrivé ! La petite troupe récupéra Harry, puis le professeur Snape se changèrent et allèrent enfin faire les courses.

Afin de ne pas savoir ce que les uns et les autres achèteraient, ils se séparèrent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la fin de la journée, tous se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle. Un immense sapin était au milieu. Des décorations se baladaient dessus au gré de leurs envies. Chacun déposa ses paquets, puis allèrent manger pour le dîner. Harry repensa aux évènements de la dernière semaine. Il pensait, avant la bataille finale, qu'il aurait des séquelles de sa bataille contre le Lord Noir, mais rien. Le calme plat. Il ne subissait pas de dépression, ne relevait pas de côté Dark ou autre. Un lien plus fort l'unissait à ses amis. Il ne leur avait jamais dit certaines choses mais il savait que ses amis le comprenait, c'était quelque chose à l'intérieure d'eux. Harry se souvint soudainement d'une chose lors de sa rencontre avec le Kalaz, il quitta la salle en courant, fonçant directement dans la salle récemment révélé. Il vit dans un coin, le signe du serpent. Il se doutait bien qu'il avait aperçu où était allé le reptile. Il le toucha, mais rien. oO je vais devoir me faire saigner encore? mince..Oo Il regarda sur el sol, vit une pierre qu'il aiguisa de telle sorte qu'une pointe extrêmement affuté en sortait. Il plaça un doigt dessus, appuya légèrement. Il ne sentit rien et vit son sang qui lui sembla un peu plus sombre que les autres fois. Il l'approcha du serpent qui une fois encore s'anima, libéra une petite boîte et disparu, cette fois ci totalement de la salle. Harry récupéra le coffret, sentit la terre trembler. La salle s'écroulait et il eut tout juste le temps de sortir. La bouche retourna dans le mur comme si la salle n'avait jamais exister. Dumbledore arriva dans la chambre des secrets juste au bon moment pour voir ceci de ses propres yeux. Il ne laissa rien transparaitre de ses émotions mais demanda à Harry de venir dans son bureau.

Harry s'assit dans la chaise en face de son directeur. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans lesquelles Harry regardait un peu partout vu que son regard traversait ce qui fut Dumbledore. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Severus entra.

-Que se passe t-il?

-Monsieur Potter va nous le dire répondit calmement le directeur en fixant son élève.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste.. Récupérer un autre coffret et la salle à disparu, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Un autre coffret? demanda Severus très intéressé.

-Oui, celui-ci. Il le tendit au maître des potions qui l'observa, l'ouvrit et la referma avant d'être de nouveau hypnotisé par les bracelets. Il y en avait deux à l'intérieur.

-Que savez vous de ceci monsieur Potter demanda le directeur.

-Je n'ai pas encore lu le passage concernant ces bracelets, je ne sais rien dessus.

-Severus, je veux que vous perciez les secrets de ces choses, on m'a avertit d'une nouvelle attaque du monstre de la dernière fois.

-Ou ça? demande précipitamment Harry.

-En France.

-En France ? Mais comment à t-il pu aller là bas ?

-Nous ne le savons pas encore mais nous cherchons à le savoir dit le fantôme. Vous commencerez les recherches après demain. Et pas un mot à vos camarades d'ici là, je veux que Noël se passe du mieux possible compte tenue des circonstances.

Harry et le professeur Snape sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore. Severus prit le coffret et le déposa chez lui, avec le premier, dans un coffre fort. Il regarda son élève.

"Ne pouviez vous pas attendre un peu plus tard?

-Si j'avais attendu, la salle aurais disparu !

-Qu'en savez vous? qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ce n'est pas le fait de récupéré le coffret qui à fait disparaître la salle Potter?

Harry resta un moment sans voix, après tout, c'est vrai que c'était peut être de sa fait. Il s'en voulait, mais au moins ils avaient d'autres bracelets, même si il ne savait pas encore à quoi s'attendre.

-Désolé professeur.

Devant l'air triste du petit brun (enfin pas si petit que ça hein) Snape se dit qu'il aurait bien le temps de persécuté son élève un peu plus tard. Pour le moment, contaminé par l'esprit de Noël (si si, Snape avait un cœur, qui l'eut cru? bah pas moi - . -) il préféra retourner avec lui dans la grande salle.

Le Dessert venait d'apparaître. Une immense coupe de crème glacé et un verre de vin chaud était disposé devant les quelques personnes présentes. Harry regarda le directeur qui lui sourit. Il le vit prendre une cuillère de glace à la marguerite. Il n'y avait pas fait attention mais il n'avait jamais vu de fantôme manger de la nourriture humaine. Il supposa qu'il transformait automatiquement son repas en quelque chose de "mangeable" pour lui. Il arrêta néanmoins assez rapidement son questionnement fondamentale et s'assit à la table ou il plongea dans sa glace à la pistache avait des éclats de noisette.

Ses amis lui demanderaient plus tard ce qu'il était partit faire, mais de toute façon pour le moment chacun se régalait. Drago regardait Ron légèrement choqué, vu tout ce qu'ils avaient mangé avant, il était étonnant qu'il manga sa glace aussi vite. oOCe type à un trou noir dans le ventre? Oo Il se concentra sur sa glace à la vanille. Ron respirait le bonheur, soupirant comme un bienheureux, il avait un peu de mal à tenir droit lorsqu'il voulu rentré dans sa chambre. Il avait hâte d'ouvrir ses cadeaux et alla dans son lit en ayant bien dit bonne nuit à tout le monde. Cependant, il guetta l'horloge dans sa chambre, attendant minuit.

Tic tac, tic tac 22h21...tic tac, tic tac 23h01. Il avait peur de s'endormir, il voulait être le premier sous le sapin. tic tac 23h56. oObon allez hop on y va ! Oo

Il sortit sans faire de bruit, en pyjama rouge. Il veilla à se faire le plus discret possible. Poussa légèrement la porte de la grande salle Il fit un pas à l'intérieure, la lumière des fées éclairait quelque chose. Quelqu'un était au pied du sapin!

oO Qui est-ce? et si c'était le Kalaz ? Ne panique pas Ron, ne panique pas! Je pourrais rien faire contre lui, mais je pourrais peut être le faire fuir? Je devrais hurler très fort et peut être que... Mais si ce n'est pas ça ? Bon, allez, va voir, je m'approche, silencieusement... L'ombre est là. J'ai peur. Aller encore un peu, un autre pas je le vois, je le vois... AAAAAH ! Oo

Une main se plaqua sur la bouche du Gryffondor pétrifié. Le propriétaire de la main fit signe à Ron de se taire et quand il acquiesça il l'enleva.

-Professeur Snape ? Que faites-vous là ? OO

-La même chose que vous Weasley.

-Mais enfin, vous vous levez à minuit? Vous devriez attendre demain voyons.

-Vous avez attendu vous ? Bon, laissez-moi ouvrir mes cadeaux en paix !

Ron se mit à rire, il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça de son professeur. Le voir là, ouvrir ses cadeaux avec fébrilité le faisait rire. Snape se tourna vers lui, roula des yeux et ouvrit un petit paquet contenant des fleurs aux pétales noirs et violets.

-Qui, qui m'a offert ça, demanda le professeur n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Des fleurs de Pimaga, je n'en avais jamais vu.

-Euh, bein c'est moi, je savais pas trop quoi vous offrir, et mon frère Charlie nous en à ramené de l'un de ses voyages, ma mère adore leur parfums.

Snape regarda Ron un moment, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu trouver quelque chose d'intéressant et encore moins le lui offrir même si en réalité, tout le monde avait offert des cadeaux à tout le monde vu le peu de gens présent.

-Merci monsieur Weasley.

-Ce n'est rien répondit-il en souriant, même si la situation lui semblait quelque peu étrange.

La lumière s'alluma tout d'un coup. Les fées dansaient, des lumières brillaient, des voix angéliques s'élevèrent. Sous la surprise, Ron manqua un battement. Il vit tout le monde passé la porte et se précipiter tel des voraces sur les cadeaux.

Le reste du temps ne fût que "Wow", "waouhh" et "merciiii". Severus avait offert un manuel de potion à Harry (mais il lui avait caché à l'intérieur un abonnement pour un magazine de Quidittch). Drago avait offert à Ron un appareil photo magique. Harry avait offert à son "cher" professeur une cape en cuir avec deux bandes sur le coté qui suivaient le mouvement des bras et qui, suis l'on se concentrait assez, pouvait même servir de bras, comme si' l'on en avait 4.

Il y eu bien sur d'autres cadeaux (mais la flemme de tout détailler hein ) et ils restèrent là jusqu'au petit déjeuné. La journée se passa agréablement et le soir, Drago invita la dream team dans sa chambre.

Il supplia son parrain de venir, après des larmes (fausses) des flatteries et l'assurance qu'il aurait droit à son alcool favori (on veut ne pas savoir comment il a pu s'en procurer) il parvint à le convaincre.

Ainsi le soir, 5 personnes était dans la chambre du blond et faisait la fête. Celui-ci avait trouvé un moyen afin de faire fonctionner de la musique et des films moldules grâce à des appareils magiques.

Snape regarda ses élèves s'exciter sur une musique très rythmé. Au départ, à part Ron, personne ne voulait se lâcher, mais il convainquit Harry, qui convainquit Hermione qui convainquit Drago. Au bout d'un moment, Harry voulu tout de même inclure son professeur dans la fête et s'approcha de lui.

-Professeur, venez danser!

-Non

-Allez...

-Non

Harry prit le bras de son professeur et le força à se lever malgré ses râlements. Drago avait tout calculé pour que Snape se déride un peu, il avait versé un peu d'alcool dans les verres qu'il lui avait servit. Juste suffisamment pour qu'il soit moins aigri mais pas trop pou qu'il sache ce qu'il faisait tout de même.

- Lâchez-moi monsieur Potter.

Le monsieur Potter en question sautait à côté de son professeur, secoua sa tête fit le tour de son professeur et lui donna un coup de butt-butt (butt butt un coup de fesses, dans les fesses de quelqu'un d'autres). Snape se retrouva alors au milieu de quatre adolescents se trémoussant au rythme de la musique. Il ne voulait pas du tout être mélé à tou ceci mais un sort discret, lancé habillement par son neveu lui fit changer d'avis malgré lui. Il se décida alors à marqué le rythme du pied, puis à bouger un peu le haut de son corps et enfin à onduler sur la musique. Un morceau un peu rock très connu commença alors (Non, pas tokyo hotel dsl grrr mdr).Le professeur commença à la chanter, suivis par Drago, ils se regardaient dans les yeux et Les gryffys se doutèrent qu'ils étaient vraiment proche ces deux là si ils faisaient ce genre de choses. Ron les regarda un moment. oO C'est complètement dingue, en 72h nous avons vaincu Voldemort, Drago est passé du statut de "Mangemorts à abattre" à celui de "Pote plutôt sympas" et le Professeur Snape de "Au secours je veut pas resté prés de lui" à celui de "Hey ! Mais il bouge bien ! ". C'est vraiment dingue...Oo

Après la dernière chanson, Snape, légèrement essoufflé s'assit dans un canapé terriblement moelleux rejoins par Hermione. Il lança un regard noir à Drago qui lui répondit par un immense sourire.

"Alors professeur, je ne vous savais pas si bon danseur.

- Miss Granger, sachez que danser c'est comme faire une potion, il suffit de faire les bonnes choses au bon moment...

-Vous savez que vous ne seriez pas aussi haï de vos élèves si vous entiez comme ça plus souvent?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fais croire que je ne veux pas être haï ? dit le prof en plongeant son regard dans celui de la brune.

-Tout le monde préfère être aimé que détester. Elle se leva et alla aider Drago qui était partit dans la cuisine. Ils revinrent quelques secondes plus tard avec une coupe de salade de fruits dans de magnifique récipient en cristal. Chacun pris la sienne.

Il n'y avait pas d'ananas dans la coupe à Harry (elles n'étaient pas toutes pareilles) et il regarda avec envie le morceau recouvert d'une sauce rougeâtre situé exactement à quelque centimètres de la bouche de son professeur vu qu'il s'apprêtait à l'avaler, se rappelant le coup de la mousse au chocolat, il décida de se venger. Il posa sa coupe, et pointa sa tête juste devant celle de son prof de tel sorte que celui-ci, totalement distrait, se fasse dérober son morceau d'ananas juste devant ses yeux. Il regarda son élève SA cuillère dans la bouche. L'œil du brun repéra un autre morceau d'ananas mais son professeur tendit le bras pour ne pas qu'il l'atteigne. A califourchon sur le maître des potions, Harry voulait attraper un autre morceau. Severus s'amusa à faire passer la coupe devant la bouche d'Harry et à la retirer aussi sec. Il prit dans sa cuillère le dernier bout d'ananas et l'amena juste devant la bouche de son élève, mais Snape étant Snape, alors que celui-ci s'approchait il fourra directement le morceau dans sa bouche avec un immense sourire triomphale.

-Monsieur Potter, je crains d'avoir manger le dernier bout.

-Vous me paierez ça professeur dit Harry l'air boudeur.

-Au, pauvre petit Potter, vous pensiez que je vous donnerai MON dernier bout ?

-Pff.

Harry s'assit à côté de Snape, récupéra sa coupe et commença à manger. Drago pris la suite des opérations.

-J'ai réussi à trouver un appareil qui pourra projeter un film Moldul

-Ah oui? Ou ça demanda Ron

-Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le sache.

- - -

-Bon, installez vous bien pendant que je branche tout ça.

Malefoy tripota un appareil plus que douteux de forme pyramidale qui projeta alors sur le mur les images d'un film.

Sur le canapé étaient donc assis dans l'ordre de gauche à droite si vous etiez en face, Drago, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Snape.

Il s'agissait d'un film mêlant habillement humour et romance.

Ron, incommodé par sa position pris un oreiller et voulus s'allonger, seulement, il y avait Drago entre lui et le rebord. Il posa son oreiller sur les jambes du blond qui, surpris lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Je peux? demanda doucement Ron

-Ouais, mais je ne suis pas un lit je te préviens

Ron posa alors sa tête sur l'oreiller. Du fait de la place qu'il prenait à présent, les autres avaient dû se serrer malgré la grandeur du canapé. Le pied droit d'Harry frôlait celui de son professeur, mais il ne pourrait pas le bouger sans que ça se voit, il resta donc pendant tout le film collé à son professeur.

Le film dura assez longtemps et vers la fin, Ron dormait. Drago le remarqua, il hésitait entre le laisser dormir et le réveiller. Les cheveux du roux cachait à peine ses oreilles et s'arrêtait à son cou. Une mèche tombait devant ses yeux, Drago la remis derrière son oreille. oO Comment quelqu'un d'aussi excité en journée peut paraître si, calme, quand il dort ?Oo Il détourna le regard quand il s'aperçu que ça faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il regardait dormir le roux. Enfin le film se termina. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, se lava et alla chercher un mouchoir. Drago posa sa main sur le dos de Ron et le secoua un peu.

"Eh, belle au bois dormant, réveille-toi.

-Il doit être fatigué, nous devrions allez dormir proposa Harry.

-Bonne idée monsieur Potter.

Ron ouvrit els yeux, un peu perdus

-Désolé

-C'est pas grave répondit Drago en lui souriant.

Hermione revint, se moucha bruyamment.

-C'était si émouvant, Ron tu à tout rater

-Tu me raconteras la fin Mione.

Severus s'approcha de Drago

-Alors demanda le blond.

-Sympas. Il sortit de la "chambre" de Drago et retourna dans son propre appartement.

-Merci Drago, c'était vraiment bien dit Harry en partant.

-Ouais, faudrait se refaire un truc comme ça renchéri Hermione récupérant ses affaires et sortant elle aussi.

Ron et Drago étaient seuls à présent, aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire.

-Bon bein, j'y vais dit Ron en s'approchant de la porte.

-Oui, à demain."

Ron se retourna, regarda le blond comme si il allait dire quelque chose puis sortit.

Drago alla dans la salle de bain, se changea, rangea un peu puis alla se coucher s'endormant sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, le début de la journée se passa normalement, dans l'après midi Severus finissait de remplir des papiers pour que la reprise des cours se déroule normalement. Il tomba sur le carnet de Salazar. Il caressa la couverture, noir, ouvrit la première page. Des signes, écrit en lettres argentées renfermaient tout les secrets des créatures et des bracelets qu'ils avaient trouvés. Son esprit n'était pas très concentré, instinctivement Severus lu à haute voix

"_Chapitre 1 : Les Kalaz, créatures de magie."_

oOLes Kalaz, créatures de magie ? Attends un peu Severus, comment tu sais que ça veut dire ça? Potter n'a pas lu cette page là pourtant. Bon, ouvre au hasard, voilà, cette page, respire. "_Les Kalaz sont fait à partir d'humain, bien sûre mais aussi de magie, de pure magie..."Oo_

Severus ferma le carnet d'un coup sec, leva sa tête. Ça pour une surprise, il pouvait lire le Fourchelangue ! Pourtant, il n'en avait jamais été capable. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Il marcha dans le couloir à vive allure, la cape que Potter lui avait offert vola derrière lui tel des morceaux de nuit. Il trouva Harry et Drago à la bibliothèque, Hermione dans le bureau du directeur et Ron dans le parc. Sans leur expliquer la raison de cet empressement, il les conduisit à son appartement. Il s'assit, regarda encore le carnet sous el regard perplexe de ses élèves. Il ouvrit à une page les yeux fermés et quand il les ouvrit, il comprenait toujours.

"- Drago, viens ici s'il te plaît.

Il fût tout d'abord surpris que son parrain le tutoie, il ne le faisait qu'en privé d'habitude, il se douta que quelque chose clochait. Il approcha donc, regarda le carnet et y vit les mêmes signe que l'autres fois, mais quelque chose était différent. Lorsqu'il comprit il lâcha une injure sous la surprise. Les trois autres voulurent regarder également. Harry ne voyait aucune différence mais Hermione et Ron eux, si !

-Depuis quand on peut lire le Fourchelangue articula péniblement Hermione n'en croyant elle même pas ses yeux mais ceux d'Harry étaient eux, bien ouvert.

-Vous pouvez lire ce qu'il y a écrit?

-Comme n'importe quel document écrit normalement.

-Professeur, n'aviez vous pas été blessé lors de votre rencontre avec le Kalaz ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui répondit Snape se demandant ou elle voulait en venir.

-Mais madame Pomfresh ne vous à pas soigner âpres.

-Non, c'est exact.

-Pourtant, le lendemain, vous n'aviez déjà plus de trace, ajoutant à celui la nouvelle capacité que nous avons à parler Fourchelangue et aussi les blessures de chacun durant la bataille d'il y a quelques jours. Quelque chose cloche.

-Oui, mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie demanda Ron en feuilleta le carnet noir.

-Je crois que c'est lié au sang de Voldemort répondit Harry. Lorsque nous étions dans le bassin, son sang s'est mélangé à l'eau. Le fait que nous ayons utilisé beaucoup de magie... put être que nous avons acquis une partie des pouvoirs de Voldemort. Après tout, j'avais déjà une partie de ses facultés, sans doute avez vous les mêmes. Sauf que je ne savais pas qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de guérir plus vite.

-C'est insensé dit Drago, comment les pauvres petites gouttes que nous avons bu peuvent provoquer tout ça ? Honnêtement c'est n'importe quoi.

-Pourtant tu peux lire comme moi ce qu'il y a écrit répondit Harry. Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, comment c'est arrivé, ce que ça va entraîner mais bon, c'est là maintenant, vous devrez vous habituez non?

-C'est vrai monsieur Potter, vous reconnaîtrez cependant que ce ne sont pas là, des choses qui arrivent bien souvent.

- Dites, professeur demanda Ron, est-ce que ça signifie que vous mènerez les recherches seuls à propos des Kalaz et tout ça? Vu qu'Harry était le seul à lire le Fourchelangue et qu'à présent, vous pouvez le faire.

Snape regarda Weasley pour la seconde fois comme quelqu'un étant capable de réfléchir convenablement. oO C'est vrai, je n'ai plus besoin d'eux, mais d'un autre côté, tout ceci me dépasse Oo

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Weasley, ça ne changera rien hormis que nous irons plus vite. Ecoutez, ce soir nous préviendrons tout de même Dumbledore, qu'il soit avisé des "changements" en attendant, recommençons à travailler, une chose est dans la nature et nous ne savons ni ou, ni ce qu'elle veut.

Ainsi, Snape lisait à haute voix les passages tandis qu'Hermione farfouillait dans l'immense collection de livre du maître des potions lorsque quelque chose l'interpellait.

_"Tout humain à une part de magie en lui, sorciers et moldul. Cette part de magie différé d'un individu à l'autre, étant unique pour chacun. Il semblerait toutefois qu'un gène soit responsable de la possibilité d'utilisation de la magie..."_

-Je n'ai pas compris dit Ron

-Moin non plus ajouta Harry.

Hermione se dévoua pour leur expliquer.

-Il semblerait que Salazar ait été très en avance sur son temps, il s'intéressait beaucoup au sang et à l'ADN, en gros il dit que tout le monde serait techniquement capable d'utiliser la magie, simplement il y à quelque chose chez els moldul qui les en empêche. Par exemple, si je ne me trompe pas, Harry tu es O-, et moi O+ et bien imagine que tout ceux qui soit du groupe sanguin O puisse utiliser la magie, et les autres non, c'est à peu prés ça. Enfin il me semble.

- Il semblerait que vous ayez raison Miss Granger, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi les pouvoirs magique peuvent sauter plusieurs générations.

Les deux élèves qui n'avaient pas saisis acquiescèrent et le professeur Snape reprit sa lecture.

_"...Il est néanmoins à noter que la magie utilisé tel que nous le faisons seraient en fait un dérivé de magie plus primitive, instable, provenant de la nature, Le sort Incendio et tout ce qui appartient à cette famille provient de pouvoir du feu, le sortilège Lumos, vient de la lumière..."_

Severus s'interrompit, réfléchissant à toutes les conséquences de ces révélations.

"Pourquoi en appelle-t-on à des sorts au lieu de se servir directement de l'élément en question? demanda Drago

-Je crois que nous sommes juste incapables de manipuler d'aussi grandes forces. Imagine! Comme veut tu appeler et contrôler directement la force de la lumière ou je ne sais pas quoi?

-Exact monsieur Potter, il à fallu limiter la magie il serait très dangereux, utiliser des pouvoirs qui peuvent se révéler destructeurs sans contrôle conduiraient à la fin du monde. C'est aussi pour cette raison que nous utilisons des baguettes, pour canaliser l'énergie et la magie.

-Oui, pourtant Voldemort était capable de faire sans. remarqua Harry

-Oui, et objectivement c'est remarquable, mais il faut une très grande maîtrise de la magie et vous remarquerez que pour cela, il a abandonné une part de son humanité. Il reprit encore sa lecture.

_" J'ai réussi à recréer une race capable de se servir de la magie directement comme le faisait un certains peuple, les Atlantes. Après des années de recherche j'ai enfin pût découvrir la raison de la disparition de se peuple hautement avancé. Il semblerait que ce soit la bataille entres eux et les Kalaz qui soit à l'origine de leur destruction. Cependant j'ai réussi à retrouver le corps de l'un de leurs ennemis et à en crée un nouveau. Je veux savoir comment utiliser la magie, la VRAI magie..."_

-Cette créature peut utiliser cette sorte de magie dit Ron effrayé. Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il résiste aux sorts que vous lui avez lancé professeur! mais dans ce cas, comment peut-on lutter contre lui ?

Tous regardèrent Ron. Il avait raison, comment lutter contre quelqu'un qui pouvait utiliser ce genre de pouvoir ? C'est comme donner des coups de baguettes sur un chêne centenaire !

Severus referma le carnet, il devait réfléchir à tout ça à tête reposé.

-Il se fait tard, allons manger, nous reprendrons demain."

Ils sortirent donc dans les couloirs. Chacun repensait à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Toutes les perspectives que cela pouvait engendrer. Ils avaient peur, et ils avaient raison.


	4. avant la tempête

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, donc c'est uen fiction et tout le tra la la habituel.

Lixale c¤4

Quelque part en Egypte.

"Allez les gars, on y est presque. On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dérrière donc faites attention.

-Ok Charlie, Allez, à 3, un, deux, TROIS!

BOUM

-KeufKeuf c'est bon? Allons y. Lumos!

Un faible faisceau de lumière éclaira le tombeau. Les décorations d'or et d'argent laissaient deviner une richesse phénoménale. Mais ils n'étaient pas là pour ça. Ils voulaient ce qu'il y avait dans le sarcophage de l'individu. Il paraîtrait qu'il contiendrait un immense trésor.

Charlie se pencha vers le sarcophage, utilisa sa baguette pour l'ouvrir. Une momie y était placée. Seule une amulette était posée sur ce qui fût son cœur. Charlie devait agir avec précaution, souvent, des mages envoutaient, au moment de la mort de personnages puissants, leurs corps afin qu'ils se "réveillent" s'ils étaient trop exposé à la magie. Il souffla, leva la main pleine de bandelette, pris l'amulette et referma le sarcophage. Il regarda un instant ce qu'il avait trouvé. Une pièce en Or avec gravé dessus un serpent.

-Les gars, je suis certains que c'est une clé pour quelque chose qui est ici. On cherche.

Les quelques personnes présentes ne mirent à regarder un peu partout. Jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à l'amulette. Enfin, l'un d'entre eux trouva un emplacement pour la pièce. Tous s'approchèrent, une excitation palpable emplissait le tombeau. Il plaça délicatement l'amulette qui s'illumine et se fondit dans la paroi. Il ne se passa rien.

-Euh, et c'est à ce moment là que quelque chose doit se passer - . -

Boum, Boum

Charlie se retourna, la momie s'était réveillée.

-On va avoir un problème.

La momie émis un bruit, elle tentait de parler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit demanda t-il aux hommes qui vivant présent.

-Il dit, je crois, il arrive.

-Qui arrive?

-Je ne sais pas.

Mais ils le surent très vite, ou plutôt, tout se passa très vite sans qu'ils comprirent vraiment. Une créature surgit de la salle, projeta Charlie contre une paroi. Quelqu'un voulu l'attaquer mais le sort n'eut pas d'effet. Ce qui était entré ressemblait à un homme, un avait un pantalon rouge mais sa peau avait une teinte verdâtre, il avait un air reptilien dans le regard, mais sans ça, on aurait dit un athlète, plutôt bel homme. De courts cheveux émeraude et des hommes effilés lui conféraient un air assez irréel. La créature le pris par le col, le souleva du sol ouvrit sa chemise, libérant ainsi un torse plutôt musclé avec quelques poils. La chose approcha son visage de la poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Une langue alla du nombril jusqu'au cou. Le Kalaz sourit, il avait faim, bien sûre, le repas n'était pas très appétissant mais il s'en contenterait. Tout le monde retenait son souffle tendit qu'un doigt passait sur les pectoraux parfaitement dessiné de l'aventurier. Il posa ses lèvres dessus. L'homme hoqueta de surprise, quel était cette créature lubrique qui en voulait de la sorte à son corps ? Mais lubrique n'était pas le terme exacte car bien vite il sentit que quelque chose de douteux ce passait. Le Kalaz avait percé de fins trous dans la peau du sorcier Il aspirait. Il aspirait toute la magie présente dans son corps. L'homme gémissait, ça aurait pu passer pour un gémissement de plaisir, mais à vrai dire, il perdait connaissance. Le Kalaz ne voulait pas faire de mal à l'humain. Quand il eut fini, le corps tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sec. L'un des survivants eut une drôle d'idée en tête: celle de bouger. Le Kalaz s'en saisis, cette fois ci il déchira le jean poussiéreux afin de voir la cuisse. Il voyait également le sous vêtement à cœur de l'homme qui devait avoir la trentaine d'année.

-Jolie caleçon dit le Kalaz.

Il approcha sa bouche de la peau, le trentenaire sentit tout juste un souffle dessus avant de tomber dans les pommes au bout de quelques secondes.

Il leva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec l'amulette. Il sourit, passa son ongle sur la peau de son avant bras et fit couler quelques gouttes de sang sur le serpent gravé. Le reptile ondula hors du tombeau, sur le mur, et un coffret apparut. Le Kalaz l'ouvrit immédiatement. Il n'y vit qu'un bracelet. oO Celui-ci à intérêt à fonctionner Oo Il sortit avec son butin, laissant là deux hommes dans le coma, un autre qui avait fait pipi sur lui et un Charlie en état de choc.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ron se baladait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Passant devant la bibliothèque il y vit une masse de cheveux plus dense qu'une affro des _Black haired dolls (célèbre groupe des années 80 dont faisait partie la célèbre chanteuse Nicolletta Chakson dont les yeux changeaient tout els jours de couleurs...). _Il s'approcha donc de sa meilleure amie, plongée dans un épais livre jaune.

"Salut 'Mione, qu'est-ce que tu lis?

-Oh, Ron, bonjour, c'est un livre que Drago m'a prêté. Ca vient de sa collection personnelle à ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est écrit par un savant Atlante.

-Il a ce genre de bouquin chez lui? demanda le rouquin surpris.

-Son arrière grand oncle était passionné d'histoire, il à réussis à récupérer beaucoup de choses au cours de ses pérégrinations.

-Et on sait tous à quel points les Malefoy aiment récupérer des choses pas banales, je croyais qu'ils ne s'intéressaient qu'à la magie noire?

-Eh bien non, même s'il n'est pas question de magie noire je comprend que ce livre ne soit pas très courant.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Celui qui à écrit ça à fait partie de l'équipe qui à crée les premiers Kalaz.

- On y apprend quoi?

-Pour le moment je sais juste que les Kalaz sont des sortes de vampires de magie. Pour vivre ils doivent absorber l'essence magique d'autres être vivants. A la base ce sont des humains, simplement ils ont fait des expériences dessus. Ils ont réussis à développer quelque chose en eux qui agissait alors comme réceptacle. Enfin, si tu préfère, ils leur ont installé une serrure, et tu y mettre n'importe quelle clé. Et cette clé, lorsque tu la mets dans la serrure ça les transforme. Ils résistent à la magie et gagne des capacités lié à la "clé".

-Je n'ai pas très bien saisis, c'est quoi cette clé?

-Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un mélange d'âme et d'essences magiques. Si je comprends bien, pour te simplifier les choses... Ne fais pas cette tête ! Je ne te prends spas pour un idiot, mais si tu avais lu l'histoire de Poudlard... Enfin bref ou en étais-je? Ah oui, la clé, donc c'est comme l'essence d'un animal, d'une plante Tu comprends? Quand tu arrive à l'obtenir, tu le mets en contact avec cette serrure donc je t'ai parlé, ça doit être quelque chose dans le sang, et donc bein, POUF, ils deviennent des "hommes-quelque chose"

-D'accord je vois, donc celui que l'on a vu la dernière fois...

-.. Devait être un mélange d'homme et d'un reptile, mais impossible de savoir lequel.

-Est-ce que ce sont des animaux ou des hommes?

-Eh bien.. Hermione réfléchit. Je pense, que ce sont des hommes, avec une conscience et tout ça, mais après, impossible à dire, en tout cas, ils ont formé une coalition lors de la guerre contre les Atlantes alors...

-Il faudrait dire tout ça aux autres.

-Oui, bon attends, je finis de lire ça et on se rejoins dans la grande salle des Gryffondor ok?

-Pas de problème.

Ron sortit, chaque jours ils en apprenaient un peu plus sur leur "ennemis" mais tout allait si vite. Ils ne pouvaient pas réellement décompresser. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps de tout remettre en place dans son esprit. Au détour d'un couloir Harry apparut, l'air affolé.

-Ron, tu étais là? Il faut vite que tu aille voir Dumbledore dans son bureau!

-Pourquoi tu à l'air si stressé.

-C'est vraiment important Ron, vas y, je vais chercher Hermione et on te rejoindra.

Il courut vers la bibliothèque laissant un Ron perplexe. oO Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de si urgent Oo.

_-"Coco loco"_

La porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvrit. Le fantôme était assis dans sa chaise. le professeur Snape et Drago étaient aussi présent. Ils ne regardèrent pas le nouvel arrivant.

- Asseyez-vous monsieur Weasley.  
-Harry m'a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Ça me concerne?

-Oui, ça vous concerne.

Ron blêmit, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre, il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, mais rien ne lui revint en mémoire.

-Vous savez que votre frère était en Egypte?

-Oui, pourquoi "était"? Il ne rentre que dans deux jours.

- Son équipe et lui ont été attaqué.

- QUOI?

-Par la créature que vous avez vue avec le professeur Snape.

-...Il va bien? Je veux le voir!

- Calmez vous monsieur Weasley, il va bien, d'autres membres de son équipes n'ont cependant, pas eu autant de chance que lui.

Ron souffla de soulagement, c'était égoïste bien sûr, mais son frère était vivant, c'était le principale.

Harry et Hermione entrèrent sans faire de bruit.

-Et comment vont ceux qui n'ont pas eu autant de chance monsieur le directeur.

-Ils sont dans un état critique.

-Comment ça demanda Ron en espérant qu'ils s'en sortiraient.

-Ils sont dans le coma, ils n'ont plus de magie.

-Plus de magie? S'étonna Drago. Comment ça plus de magie?

-Ils n'ont plus de magie répéta le directeur sans vraiment comprendre. Votre frère est en état de choc, votre famille est à son chevet, l'équipe à été rapatrié à Ste Mangouste.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, ils savaient ce qu'il c'était passé.

-Umh umh

-Oui Miss Granger demanda le directeur à travers ses lunettes fantomatique.

-nous savons comment c'est arrivé.

Harry, Severus et Drago se tournèrent vers eux.

-Alors expliquez le nous dit sèchement le professeur Snape.

-Eh bien, le Kalaz absorbe la magie dans les êtres vivant pour se nourrir, ça ne les tue pas, ils sortiront sans doute bientôt du coma, mais ils n'ont plus de magie. J'ai lu un livre qui explique des tas de choses sur ces créatures, saviez vous par exemple que les moldul ont aussi de la magie en eux? Mais à l'état latent...

A part Ron, tous la regardèrent avec des grands yeux.

S'ensuivit alors une longue explication ou Hermione lisait des passages du livre Atlante à haute voix, afin que tous sachent de quoi il en retournait.

Ils passèrent des heures à essayer de comprendre, à faire des liens, autant de cerveaux en ébullition ont bien finis par donner des résultats. Confrontant les données du livre avec ceux du carnet de Salazar ils en arrivèrent à ce point.

_"Les Lixales sont des instruments permettant à son détenteur d'utiliser la vrai magie. Cette magie est bien trop puissante, cela à mené les Atlantes à leur pertes, à ce jour il ne reste qu'une poignée de ces magnifiques instruments. J'ai réussi à les trouvés, mais entres de mauvaises mains que pourrait-il se passer? il faut absolument que je les caches..." Carnet de Salazar Serpentard page32_

Les bracelets qu'ils avaient jusqu'à présent étaient posés sur le bureau du directeur. Il y en avait 7 en tout, mais rapidement ils se rendirent compte que deux d'entres eux étaient cassés.

-Professeurs, dit Drago en s'approchant, il semble qu'il manque quelque chose sur ces Lixales, je crois que c'est une pierre non? Dans le livre il y a des croquis...

-C'est exacte répondit le professeur Snape. D'après ce qu'il y a écrit, Cette partie permet d'acquérir les pouvoirs de la natures mais la pierre manquante semble avoir pour effet, si je ne me trompe, d'avoir le pouvoir en entier et de le contrôler.

-Salazar à donc séparer les deux parties?

-Il semblerait.

-Et ou on va pouvoir trouver les pierres? Parce que le Kalaz est aussi à leur recherches je pense, il à des Lixales alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait.

Chacun réfléchit à ce que venait de dire Drago. Ils ne savaient pas du tout l'effet qu'entraineraient sur eux ces bracelets.

- D'après ce que je sais, intervint le directeur, Salazar Serpentard à un autre laboratoire, en France. Une partie de sa famille possédait un château là bas, peut être sont ils dedans.

-Donc ? demanda Harry qui redoutait déjà la réponse.

-Donc vous allez y aller, récupérer les pierres manquantes avant que le Kalaz ne s'en empare, vous partez demain, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre et les membres de l'ordre sont sur d'autres missions. Je suis désolé de vous imposez ça, mais moins de gens seront au courant, mieux ça vaudra.

Ils sortirent du bureau du directeur, marchèrent jusqu'à sortir du chateau dans l'air frais du soir.

-C'est n'importe quoi, Dumbledore nous dit d'aller en France comme si c'était totalement anodin !

-Monsieur Weasley, dois-je vous rappeler que vous et vos camarades avez l'habitude des situations "anodines" répondit ironiquement le maître des potions.

-Oui, mais que fera ton si on tombe nez à nez avec ce truc? Ron planta son regard bleu dans celui de son professeur.

-Priez pour que ça n'arrive pas. Vous devriez allez manger et vous préparé demain nous partirons tôt. Severus retourna dans le château sans même se demander si les autres étaient d'accord ou non.

-Bon, c'est repartit pour l'aventure dit Harry sans réel entrain.

-Me voilà embarqué dans une aventure de Potter & Co souffla Drago en roulant des yeux

-Comment ça "& Co" demanda Ron vexé, pis si tu n'es pas content reste ici!

-Potter et ses acolytes, toujours à se fourrer dans des situations pas possible... continua le blond sans se soucier de l'interruption de Ron.

-De toute manière tu es dedans aussi Malefoy dit Hermione.

-Et sur ce coup, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, vous êtes tous concerné ajouta Harry.

Ron lança à Drago un regard noir.

-Oh, me regarde pas comme ça ouistiti, ça va être marrant.

-Ouistiti? Attends tu va voir! Ron sauta sur le dos de Drago qui le porta sur son dos en courant. Hermione lança un sort discrètement sur le sol et les deux élèves glissèrent jusqu'au bout du Hall en riant.

-Prêt pour l'aventure demanda Drago en regardant Ron écroulé.

-Prêt!


	5. La maison de Salazard

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, donc c'est une fiction et tout le tra la la habituel.

Oui oui, je suis lent à écrire, amsi c'est qu'il se passe tellement de chose, et , comme le savent beaucoup de gens, l'inspiration vient en éco-droit, muhahah bon, j'éspère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je me dépêche un peu pour la suite, si vous avez des idées, c'est le moment parceque j'arrive au croustillant de l'histoire! Bonne lecture!

Lixale c¤5

A l'aube, 6 personnes étaient devant Poudlard, enfin, 5 personnes et 1 pseudo fantôme. Vu les circonstances, Dumbledore avait, en un temps record, dû trouver un Portoloin vers la France. Il s'agissait d'un lit, à l'air pas très confortable d'ailleurs.

-Vous serez seul, le château est protégé par un sort, un peu comme pour Poudlard, alors vous ne pourrez pas demander à quelqu'un de là bas. De toute manière vous ne parlez pas français il me semble.

Personne ne répondit, personne sauf une :

-J'ai quelque notions de français (traduction : Je parle si bien le français, que je pourrais donner des leçons à l'auteur de cette fic). Je suis allé une ou deux fois en France. (J'y vais tout les ans) Si besoin est, je pourrais peut être nous dépanner. (Je suis sûre que vous aurez besoin de moi)

-Bien miss Granger. Faites attention à vous, voici la carte, vous arriverez dans un champ, suivez le chemin et vous arriver devant sa demeure. Personne n'y est entré depuis la disparition de son propriétaire alors qui sait ? Bon, allez y. Bonne chance.

Ils prirent place sur le lit. Les hommes se sentirent un peu idiot d'être dans le même lit, Hermione s'en fichait elle mais Severus n'aimait pas qu'il y ait du monde avec lui dans un endroit qui représentait quelque chose de si intime. Harry se tourna vers Ron en lui lançant un regard énamouré.

-Oh, mon Ryry d'amouuur, pas devant tant de gens voyons!

-Mon Ronio, le fais pas tant ton farouche !

Harry prit Ron dans ses bras le faisant tombé sur le lit, le roux commença à le chatouiller sous l'œil désapprobateur de leurs professeurs et l'air choqué de Drago qui se demanda quelques secondes si ils jouaient vraiment la comédie, ils faut dire que ses yeux étaient rivés sur leurs lèvres, si proches, maintenant qu'ils avaient finis de rire. Pendant les deux secondes où Harry et Ron se regardaient pour récupérer leurs souffles, leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à un doigt. Severus et Drago (dont le cœur ne battait plus) regardait cette scène irréelle. Et ce qui devait se passer se passa...

Une sensation de secousse les prit aux nombrils et ils se retrouvèrent dans un champ. Vu qu'au même moment Ron se relevait, il atterrit sur son professeur de potion qui le rattrapa de justesse.

"-Monsieur Weasley, ne pouvez vous donc cessez vos pitreries ?

-Désolé professeurs. Ron descendit du lit en prenant garde d'être toujours à l'exact opposé de Snape. Hermione regarda la carte pour tenter de se repérer. Des cheveux blond cachèrent partiellement sa vision, elle leva le nez et vis Drago qui cherchait à savoir, lui aussi où ils étaient.

-Tu as trouvé demanda t-il en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil.

-...

Elle le dévisageait carrément à présent. Ses cheveux reflétaient la lumière du soleil, son visage avait quelque chose de changer depuis quelques temps, comme si il s'était toujours forcé à avoir l'air méchant et froid alors qu'en fait ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Elle éprouvait beaucoup de compassion pour lui.

-Alors ? Hermione ? Il lui lança un sourire gêné se demandant pourquoi elle le regardait aussi fixement.

oO Cerveau...connexion...Hermione ? Hermione ? Test, un deux trois, test ! Tu m'entends ? C'est ta conscience ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est Drago !! Hey non, ne me fais pas taire, noooon...déconnexion Oo

Elle s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'est que Drago était un beau gosse, et que maintenant qu'il n'avait plus cet air arrogant, il était tout à faire son genre de mec. Oh, bien sûre, ils avaient une mission, mais elle repensa à analyser ce truc qu'elle se met à ressentir pour le Malefoy un peu plus tard.

-C'est par ici dit-elle en se tournant vers un pommier. Allons-y.

Drago avait remarqué son regard, mais bon, lui aussi était concentré sur sa mission alors il verrait ça plus tard. Les trois autres suivirent alors.

Marchant depuis 20 min, ils trouvèrent une vieille maison, pas très grande, d'une couleur pêche. Les murs étaient lézardés et herbes et plantes faisaient régnées leur loi. La maison ne faisait pas spécialement peur, ne les repoussaient pas particulièrement. Au contraire, ils avaient envie d'entrer. Harry s'avança vers la porte, tenta de l'ouvrir. N'y arrivant pas il essaya avec une formule, même résultat.

-Comment on va faire ? On ne peut pas ouvrir la porte.

Severus et Ron regardaient à travers les fenêtres.

-Je crois qu'il peut nous aider dit Drago.

-Qui ? demanda Hermione en regardant de qui le blond pouvait parler.

-Lui ! Malefoy montrait une sorte de couleuvre qui s'était enroulé autant de sa jambe.

Hermione étouffa un cri.

-Dr..Drago, t'as un serpent.. Sur ta jambe ! Ne bouge pas.

Elle prit une vieille branche, et s'approcha de la méchante bête.

-_Essqussez-moi mademoiselle, mais vous sseriez gentille de ne pas me maltraiter._

Tous regardèrent en l'air puis par terre, en gros, partout mais pas le reptile. Ils approchèrent tout de même leur visages de la tête du serpent, comme si ils s'apprêtaient à le voire articuler des mots.

-_Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu de sserpent ? les étrangers ssont ssi bissarre..._

-Le sserpent parle ! euh, le serpent. Balbutia Ron en fermant et ouvrant ses yeux.

-Ce qui est surprenant c'est que nous le comprenions dit le maître des potions. Ceci dit, nous lisons le Fourchelangue, alors pourquoi nous ne le parlerions nous pas ? Je me demande si Voldemort nous à légué d'autres capacités. Il replaça son sac sur son dos et retourna devant la porte de la maison.

-Alors ? demanda Harry, vous pourriez nous indiquez comment entrez ?

Le serpent ne répondit pas.

-Harry, dit Ron , je n'en suis pas sûre mais je pense que tu n'as pas parler Fourchelangue.

-Vraiment ? Il se concentra. _Pourriez vous nous indiquez comment entrer à l'intérieur ?_

_-Oui je pourrais.._

_-Et.. insista Harry._

_-Et quoi ? demanda le serpent d'un ton plutôt nonchalant._

_-Est-ce que tu nous faire entrer oui ou non ? demanda Drago en perdant patience et en faisant une sorte de contorsion pour regarder le serpent bien en face._

_-Oh la la, bien, ssuivez moi._ Le serpent se désenroula du blond et partit tranquillement vers une entrée dissimuler derrière.

L'entrée en question était recouverte de feuilles. Harry et Drago les enlevèrent pour révéler une porte en bois. Ils essayèrent de l'ouvrir avec leur baguette, mais sans succès encore une fois. La porte semblait néanmoins fragile. Severus se posta devant. Il ne voulait pas vraiment faire ça, mais bon, il n'avait pas envie d'attendre de trouver une autre idée, alors quitte à utiliser la violence, autant le faire avec classe. Il fit un tour sur lui même en sautant et donna un coup de pied retourné dans la porte qui se brisa.

OO nié ? Tête des élèves et du serpent.

-Euh, professeur, comment se fait-il que vous sachiez faire ce genre de choses ? demanda Harry qui s'imagina faire pareil.

-Je le doit à votre père, ses amis et aux mangemorts. Severus entra dans la maison. Cette simple phrase signifiait "Votre père et ses amis m'ont si souvent maltraité que j'ai appris à me défendre, d'autant plus que les mangemorts ne s'entraînaient pas qu'à des sorts interdit."

Ils entrèrent sans faire de bruit, explorèrent la maison. Le temps avait fais son œuvre, les toiles d'araignées et la poussière régnaient. Il y avait dans une des chambres, une sorte d'immense arbre aux multiples branches représentait la famille de Salazard Serpentard. Severus regarda avec attention l'arbre généalogique magique devant lui. Il utilisa sa baguette pour dépoussiéré le tableau.

-Professeur, demanda Harry, est-ce que cet arbre généalogique est correct? Car il y a le nom de mangemorts, et pourtant je pensais qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout de sa famille.

-C'est surprenant dit Hermione en regardant, on raconte que certains arbre généalogique sont capable de donner non seulement les descendant, mais également toute personne ayant le même sang. On raconte aussi que les chasseurs de primes prenaient toujours un arbre généalogique quand il s'agissait de descendance ou ce genre de chose, pour bien éliminer toute personne pouvant faire valoir ses droits sur un héritage par exemple.

-Tout à fait Miss Granger celui-ci montre les liens du sang. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que le nom de Mangemorts comme Orsonn par exemple est marqué. Le seigneur des Ténèbres à fait quelques expériences avec des mangemorts, alors forcement...

-Euh, professeur, pourquoi nos noms y sont aussi demanda Ron en pointant des petites branches tout en bas à droite.

-Mais, on est pas de sa famille, la preuve en est que nos parents ne sont même pas inscrit, sauf pour.. Severus et Drago. C'est étonnant ça dit Hermione.

-C'est pas possible qu'on ait son sang dit Ron en légère panique. Comment ça à pu se passer demanda-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une maladie.

-Sauf si son sang s'est retrouvé "en nous" à un moment où à un autre. Dit Harry l'air sombre.

-Et c'est arrivé quand ? demanda le roux en tournant en rond dans la chambre.

Il cherchait, cherchait, cherchait encore mais il ne trouva pas.

-Si vous regardez attentivement, dit Snape, vous verrez que ceux étant de sa famille sont dans des branches noires alors que ceux ayant juste du sang de Salazard Serpentard sont dans des branches marron. Il n'y a que moi et Drago dans les noires. Vous par contre je ne l'explique pas.

-Je crois, commença Harry le regard perdus, que lors de notre dernière bataille, quand Voldemort est mort, son sang s'est mélangé à l'eau, et vu qu'on en à tous plus ou moins bu...ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance en temps normal, mais vu ses expériences...

-Merde..dit Ron le visage dans ses mains.

-Oui merde répéta Hermione.

-Bon, je sais que vous êtes sous le choc, vous avez du sang de Serpentard dans les veines, bon on y va? Drago lâcha sa phrase, quitte à passé pour un insensible, après tout, ils devaient accomplir leur mission au plus vite.

-C'est vrai monsieur Malefoy, allons y. Hermione les suivis, Harry sortit également. Ron en revanche était un peu perturbé de se dire qu'il n'était plus comme avant. Ceci dit cela expliquait ses mystérieux dons nouvellement acquis. Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Ron, allons y, je sais que c'est bizarre mais pour le moment il faut faire ce pour quoi on est venus, on pensera à tout ça plus tard ok ? Il savait très bien que ça ne satisferai pas son amis mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre pour le moment ? Il força un peu Ron à se lever et à le suivre. Ils rejoignirent les autres et recommencèrent leur exploration.

-Il y a une trappe ici indiqua Severus en tapant du pied pour signifier le vide en dessous.

Cacher sous le tapis, il ouvrit la trappe et ils descendirent les escaliers peu stable. Au bout d'un couloir se trouvait une porte. Harry, assez confiant s'avança. Il sentit son pied gauche s'enfoncer un peu, mais ce qui était par terre était de la pierre alors en théorie...

-Un piège souffla Harry.

De grandes lames traversaient le couloir de gauche à droites. Il y en avait deux.

-Il y aurait pas un autre chemin demanda Drago plein d'espoir.

-Il y a sans doute quelque chose derrière cette porte, si on a mis la peine de placer un piège ici c'est que ça mérite le détour dit calmement Hermione. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui les transportait à vrai dire, mais ils se placèrent en file indienne. Severus passa dans un timing impeccable. Hermione réussi plus ou moins aussi, en perdant une mèche de cheveux. Harry passa, plutôt nerveux et cru son dernier jour arrivé lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de la lame froide sur son nez. Drago passa ensuite. Avec une classe toute Malefoyenne il marcha droit, sans s'arrêter et arriva de l'autre côté avec un grand sourire. Ron voulu faire la même chose, il passa la première lame, mais la seconde en revanche ne fût pas aussi simple. Il respira avant et sauta. Lui aussi arriva entier. Ils ouvrirent la lourde porte derrière laquelle se cachait un laboratoire. Ils obsédèrent tout d'abord la salle, puis cherchèrent le serpent caractéristique. Aucune trace. Severus s'assit à une table, sortit les Les Lixales et remarqua alors une machine dans un coin. Elle avait un trou au milieu, comme un emplacement. oOCa coûte rien d'essayer Oôo Il prit l'un des bracelets, le posa dedans et tapota la machine de sa baguette avant qu'elle ne vrombisse. L'étrange machine s'illumina et le bracelet également. Après quelques secondes, tout redevint calme. Les élèves attendaient, anxieux, de savoir ce qui se passait. Severus reprit el bracelets dans les mailles étaient à présent gris perle au lieu d'être noir. Il regarda dans le carnet jusqu'au passage au Salazard parlait de sa machine, et autant dire que c'était la dernière page. Visiblement, elle servait à activer les bracelets, cette étape permettait de mettre de Lixale tandis que le diamant noir permettrait de contrôler ce pouvoir et de l'avoir dans sa totalité. Snape pris donc els autres bracelets, fit la même opération et les posa de nouveaux sur la table.

-Et si on les mettait ? demanda Harry.

-On ne sait pas quel effets ces machins auront sur nous répondit Ron plutôt méfiant.

Ils attendirent un peu et entendirent un grand bruit. Quelque chose approchait. La silhouette d'un Kalaz apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son regard ce posa sur les occupant du laboratoire, puis sur les Lixale et enfin sur la machine.

- Donnez-moi ce que je veux et vous ne subirez aucun dommage mortel dit-il.

La faible lumière leur permis tout de même de prendre conscience que ce n'était pas le même que la dernière fois. Celui-ci était plus petit, sa peau légèrement translucide contrastait avec ses cheveux couleur ébène et ses yeux totalement noir. A part cela, il n'avait pas grand chose de différent. Il avait des sandales, un bermuda et une chemise bleu a fleures blanches, sans doute volés à un passant.(Qui pensait qu'ils étaient nu? bande de pervers)

-Je crois pas que ce soit dans notre intérêt de vous laissez avoir ce que vous désirez dit Drago en le fixant.

-Je me fiche de votre intérêt.

Sur ce, il couru vers la machine en bousculant Hermione au passage. Vu que la magie était inefficace sur lui, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que d'assister impuissant à la scène. Le Kalaz sortit de sa poche un Lixale, le plaça dans la machine et la toucha de ses doigts. Lorsque ce fût fini, il prit le bracelet et le passa à son bras. Il tomba par terre en criant.

-On fera mieux de partir dit Hermione en sortant déjà.

Ils courent, aussi vite qu'ils purent, sortirent de la maison avant que celle-ci n'explose les projetant par terre. Ils mirent quelques secondes à comprendre, recouverts de terre et de poussière. Severus avait tout de même pensé à sauver les bracelets.

-On retourna à Poudlard annonça t-il.

-Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? demanda Harry en regardant les débris. Il remarqua quelque chose qui bougeait au milieu. Une branche surgit du sol, droite comme un I. Ayant eu sa réponse, Harry pressa les autres de fuir. Avant que la demeure des Serpentard n'eusse disparut de leur champs de vision, ils se retournèrent une dernière fois et virent un immense arbre au milieu des ruines.

Ils coururent encore plus vite, montèrent sur el lit qui les ramènerait dans un endroit un peu moins dangereux.

Arrivé au château, ils firent leur compte rendu au directeur. Celui-ci flottait entre les étages de son bureau, l'air pensif.

-Est-il mort ? demanda-t-il sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

-Nous pensons que nous professeur répondit Harry, de plus, nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un Kalaz différent de la dernière fois.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Que c'en est un autre et qu'il y en aura sans doute de plus en plus qui vont se réveiller. Nous ne savons pas combien ils sont.

-Les Atlantes étaient présent un peu partout sur Terre il y a des millénaires, lorsque leur civilisation à disparu, certains y ont rechapés surement. Le problème est qu'eux, doivent être morts, alors que les Kalaz sont toujours vivants. Vous allez rester seuls sur cette affaire. Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque au Brésil, un vrai carnage, des dizaines de gens sont dans le coma. Mais il y a aussi eu des morts. Visiblement, le Kalaz avait, selon des témoins, la capacité de manipuler le "papier".

-Le papier ? Il a tué de gens en les noyant sous des tonnes de beuglantes ? demanda Ron en riant.

Harry pouffa également en imaginant la scène.

-Monsieur Weasley, il n'y a rien de drôle la dedans, même si cette possibilité serait pour les moins originales repris le directeur. Il semblerait qu'il ait la capacité de se transformer en origami vivant, de sorte, vous savez que le papier peut être très tranchant. Nous n'avons pas plus d'information pour le moment.

-Est-ce que ça signifie qu'il y a d'autres machines comme celle que nous avons vue chez Salazard Serpentard demanda Drago. Si c'est le cas, on risque d'avoir des problèmes, imaginez qu'ils se refassent une armée?

-C'est une possibilité admit Dumbledore, mais que pouvons nous y faire?

-On a qu'à combattre le feu par le feu proposa le blond. Ecoutez, on à pas d'autres choix, autant mettre ces foutu bracelets !

-C'est vrai, pourquoi on les mettrait pas demanda Ron à Snape.

-Par ce qu'on ne sait pas quels effets cela peut entraîner chez nous, les Kalaz ne sont pas "comme nous", et peut être que els Atlantes avaient quelque chose de spécial. De plus, rien ne prouve que Salazard Serpentard en ait mis un. répondit-il en observant les Lixales sur le bureau.

-Professeur à Poudlard, rien n'arrive par hasard. Note de l'auteur : J'ai toujours rêvé de sortir ça quelque part On a trouvé ces bracelets, alors on devrait peut être...

-Je veux que vous mesuriez les risques que vous encourez intervint Dumbledore. Je ne vous force pas à quoi qu' ce soit, vous en avez déjà beaucoup fait...

Ce qui se traduit par : Y'a que vous de disponibles, faites le, de toute façon c'est ça ou finir en état végétatif pour le restant de vos jours

Severus ricana oO En gros c'est nous qui allons faire le sale boulot Oo

-Quelque chose ne vas pas Severus demanda le directeur en souriant.

-Non, tout va bien.

-Bien, réfléchissez y, nous verrons tout ceci plus tard, je dois partir pour une affaire urgente.

La team sortit donc. On était le 28 décembre.

Hermione demanda à tout le monde d'aller dans la grande salle, elle retint Drago par le bras.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda la brune.

-Bein, oui pourquoi?

-On a tous fais des sacrifices pour vaincre Voldemort, on ne peut même pas souffler que déjà une nouvelle menace nous guettent. Je ne me plains pas ne t'inquiète pas, simplement je me dis que demain on sera peut être mort.

-C'est vrai, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Granger, tu as peur?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, j'aimerai juste ne rien regretter tu comprends? J'aimerais plus profiter de la vie.

-Tu n'es pas connu comme ce genre de fille, je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de peu avouables en toi. Sur ces paroles, Drago pris Hermione à la taille en d'approchant. Elle rougit.

-Je parle d'amour.

Drago la lâcha songeur.

- Tu veux connaître l'amour parce que tu as peur de mourir ?

-Eh bien, un peu oui, c'est un peu idiot je sais, mais simplement maintenant, je m'ouvre à l'amour. Je pense que, pour nous tous, ce serait profitable de ne pas rester le cœur glacé.

-Qui à le cœur glacé demanda suspicieusement le blond.

-Qui? Tu rigoles ? Harry, pour commencer, il le cache mais il à une énorme solitude en lui, Ron rit toujours mais l'as tu déjà entendu parler de petite copine ? Le professeur Snape je n'en parle même pas, toi tu passais ton temps à faire le dur, alors je ne pense pas que tu aies déjà vraiment aimé. Eh moi, bein je ne voulais pas y penser.

-Il paraît que toi et Krum...

-Non, on est resté amis mais rien de plus.

-Je vois. Bein, je vais y penser mais tu sais, je pense que ça arrivera quand on tombera sur la bonne personne.

-Tu ne t'es jamais dit que la bonne personne était peut être pas très loin.

Elle marcha rapidement pour rejoindre les autres, Drago mis quelques secondes à percuter, se demandant qu'elle était le message caché de cette phrase.

Lorsque Malefoy arriva dans la grande salle, tout le monde était déjà assis dans une petite table au fond. Ils regardaient les Lixales comme s'ils allaient se mettre à parler et leur dire quoi faire.

-Il faudrait qu'on prenne une décision dit finalement Harry. Il y a un Lixale part personne, enfin, si on ne compte que nous. Alors, peut être qu'on devrait les mettre.

-Harry, intervint Hermione, ce n'est pas si simple, on ne sait pas quels capacités ont risque d'avoir, si il y aura des effets, et même si nous sommes capables de les mettre et d'y survivre.

-Mais en attendant les attaques continuent dit calmement Drago. Vous le savez déjà, nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions.

-Je tiens à vous prévenir, annonça Severus en rangeant les bracelets, Je ne forcerais personne à mettre ces fichus bracelets.

-Tu y es obligé toi dit Drago en ricanant.

-Monsieur Malefoy commença le professeur sur un faux ton de reproche.

-Ouais ouais, je sais, on verra demain hein ? De toute façon il est l'heure de manger.

Le fantôme du directeur et Madame Pomfresh arrivèrent, les autres devient être en mission. Pendant tout le dîner Ron sentit sur lui le regard de Dumbledore. Il ne fit aucune remarque mais ça le dérangeais. A la fin du repas, il s'apprêtait à partir dormir, il était vraiment fatigué et devait penser à ce qu'il déciderait, il fût néanmoins rattrapé par le directeur juste devant la porte de sa chambre/appartement.

-Monsieur le directeur ?

-Bonsoir monsieur Weasley, désolé de vous déranger mais je dois vous parler.

-Euh, oui bien sûr, entrez.

Il s'assit sur une chaise, le directeur, lui, resta devant la personne.

-J'aurais préféré éviter d'avoir à vous annoncer ce genre de nouvelles mais par els temps qui court, ça deviendra sûrement monnaie courante.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Il y a eu une attaque à St Mangouste.

-...

-Vos frères y étaient.

-Quels frères ? Charlie devait sortit hier

-Eh bien, justement, ça à eu lieu hier.

-Que s'est-il passé.

-Un Kalaz est entré, à absorber la magie de quelques personnes, dont votre frère et a tué des patients et des médicomages lorsque certains ont voulu l'arrêter.

-Quoi??

-Votre frère Percy était venu ramener votre frère, il à malheureusement...

-Percy est vivant n'est-ce pas professeur? demanda le roux voulant se rassurer.

Dumbledore voulait annoncer ça en douceur mais bon, comment bien faire passer ce genre d'information ?

-Il est mort.

-Quoi? non! NON!! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu plus tôt.

-Je suis désolé.

Ron était anéanti, il vit le fantôme sortir en traversant la porte. Il prit un vase et le jeta contre la porte. Un mélange de tristesse et de colère montait en lui tandis que des larmes coulaient malgré lui.

Au milieu de la nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait, Ron sortit de sa chambre, entra dans celle d'Harry, pris sa cape d'invisibilité, entra également dans celle de Severus, pris un Lixale et partit.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire vraiment, mais il marcha, marcha, marcha encore, il retira la cape, la mis dans son sac. Il était à présent dans une ville alors que le soleil se levait à peine.

TUUUUT TUUUUUT

-Magicobus bonjour, où on vous dépose ?"


	6. Lixale

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, donc c'est uen fiction et tout le tra la la habituel. Et dsl pour les fautes.

Et ça continue...

Lixale c¤6

Harry se réveilla comme une fleur, la nuit lui avait fait oublier ses problèmes. Il ne savait pas quel heure il était mais il fila sous la douche et alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Affichant un grand sourire il s'assit sans remarquer la tristesse qui régnait. Au bout d'un moment, comme personne ne parlait il remarqua l'absence de son meilleur amis.

"-Quelqu'un sait où est Ron?

-Qui lui dit? demanda Drago le nez dans son bol de chocolat.

Hermione détourna la tête, elle ne voulait pas le faire mais c'était sûrement son devoir de meilleure amie.C'est finalement Severus qui pris la parole.

-Deux des frères de Weasley ont été attaqué. L'un d'eux est un légume, l'autre est mort.

Harry resta bouche bée oO _Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? ça peut pas être vrai, en plus, il annonce ça comme si on parlait de l'élevage de branchiflore_ Oo

Hermione entreprit de lui expliquer, ce qui dura cinq minutes.

-Et vous restez là ? Finit par demander le brun en se levant.

-On ne sait pas où il est, ce serait une perte de temps.Répondit Snape.

-C'est tout ce que ça vous fait ?

_Aucune réaction, sauf Hermione les larmes aux yeux_

Harry partit en direction de la chambre de Severus. Il savait ce que voulait faire Ron, il fallait qu'il le retrouve et vite. Il trouva le sac où était rangé les Lixales et en pris un. Il s'apprêtait à sortit quand il vit Snape, Drago et Hermione.

-Ou tu vas Harry ? demanda Hermione en regadant le bracelet dans la main du brun.

-Ron est sûrement allé à St Mangouste, si il tombe sur le Kalaz il risque de mourir lui aussi. Vous aviez remarqué qu'il avait pris un Lixale?

Aussitôt Severus, tout en cape, se rua sur son sac, compta les bracelets en leur possesion en prenant celui que Harry tenait. Effectivement il en manquait un.

-Sale petit morveux! On y va, tout de suite.

Et il partit à la recherche de son précieux. _et de Ron accessoirement_.

Ron était à présent devant l'hôpital qui semblait n'avoir subit aucun dégat en facade. En entrant, il vit toutefois l'agitation, il y avait des bléssés dans les couloirs. Il demanda à l'une des médicomages à l'acceuil où était la chambre où se trouvait un Weasley.

-Deuxième étage, 3-B.

Il monta, sentant l'angoisse le saisir. La porte était ouverte. Sa mère était là, pleureant toutes les larmes de son corps sur le corps inerte de Charlie.

-Maman..

Sa mère le vit, se leva et le pris dans ses bras.

-Oh mon chérie, je suis désolé, c'est horrible...

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman. Comment il va? Ron avait la gorge sérré.

-Je ne sais pas, Percy est...

-Mort, je sais.

Il serra encore sa mère.

-Ton père est à la maison, il doit réglé des choses avec le ministère. Tes frères et Ginny vont bien, ils sont encore sous le choc, mais ça passera. Tu devrais rentré à la maison, tu est venu ici tout seul ?

Ron voulu trouver quelque chose de rassurant à dire, mais il ne trouva rien. Il s'assit avec sa mère, tenant la main un peu froide de son frère. Il semblait endormis.

-On ne sait pas ce qui à fait tout ça, la plupart des gens ayant vu la chose ne sont pas en état de parler. dit Molly en oubliant ses précédentes questions.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il savait qui c'était. Il attendit là, avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Visiblement elle avait veillé toute la nuit.

3 personnes entrèrent dans la chambre à ce moment là.

-Ron, je suis désolé, je savais pas...

-C'est pas grave Harry. Il n'était pas surpris de les voirs là et les regarda. Drago eu un serrement au coeur en voyant la tristesse dans les yeux du roux.

-Ce que vous avez fais est stupide monsieur Weasley, qu'aviez vous en tête en prenant ce bracelet et en partant de Poudlard demanda doucement le professeur de potion.

Ron explosa, ce qui réveilla sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce que j'avais en tête? Mon frère est mort, l'autre est dans le coma, tout ça parcequ'on se demandait ce qui se passerait si on mettait ces foutu bracelets ? Pendant ce temps là des gens crèvent vous savez ? Arrêtez de me regarder avec votre air supérieur, de toute façon qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire avec ce truc ?

Ron regardait le bracelets avec dégout. Severus allait répliquer quelquechose de méchant, comme à son habitude, mais il trouvait des circonstances atténuantes à son élève. Il se retint.

-On fais quoi ? demanda Drago en regadant le jeunne homme dans le lit.

-Comment ça ? dit Ron

-On les mets où pas ?

-Moi je vais le mettre, advienne que pourra répondit Ron.

-Moi aussi enchaîna Harry.

-Partante, un jour où l'autre on aurais du le faire de toute façon.

-Bien, moi aussi je vais le faire, Sev, toi aussi tu vas le faire bien sur?

Il grogna

-Drago, appel moi comme ça encore une fois et je te jure que ta langue raclera les fonds de chaudrons tout un week end.

-Severus, ne fais pas l'enfant, ce n'est pas le moment, tu compte le mettre ou non?

-Espèce de... Oui je vais le mettre. Je ne te préviendrai pas une autre fois...

-Bon écoute, je sais très bien que tu déteste que les gens soient si familiers avec toi mais je dois te dire que faire semblant ne m'amuse pas vraiment, considère que c'est un truc que l'ancien Drago aurait fait et que le nouveau ne fais plus.

-Ca n'a rien à voir.

-Bref, interrompit Hermione. Nous devrions retourner à Poudlard, on à des choses à préparé je suppose.

Elle força tout le monde à se lever, dire au revoir à la mère de Ron, puis ils partirent. Ron embrassa une dernière fois sa mère et jeta un regard à son frère.

Sa mère compris un peu que son fils se lancerait dans une autre aventure, mais personne ne savait si ils seraient encore vivant demain.

Une ambiance étrange régnait au château. Tous se demandaient s'ils passeraient la nouvelle année. Hermione voulu lire une autre fois le carnet de Salazard Serpentard, elle s'installa sur son lit et lu.

TOC TOC

"-Qui est là? La brune leva le nez de son bouquin en voyant entrer Malefoy. Elle leva un sourcil en le fixant.

-Désolé de te déranger. Je voudrais que tu m'éclaires sur quelque chose.

-Oui?

-Voilà, la dernière fois, tu m'as dit que la personne dont on avait besoin était pas trés loin, et je me demande , si à cet instant, tu ne me disais pas ça en parlant de toi. Drago se forçait à la regarder droit dans les yeux, pourtant il aurait préféré évité son regard.

Elle rit.

-Non pas du tout! Je parlais bien d emoi, mais pas avec toi, enfin Drago, d'accord tu est bogoss, d'accord tu est intelligent, mais je ne ressens rien de cet ordre là pour toi. Elle pouffa.

-Bon, alors de qui tu parlais? Ôo

-...

-Bein allez, dis le, je le répéterais pas. Il s'assit à côté d'elle pour créer une ambiance propice àla confidence. Une lueure brillait dans ses yeux, il mourrait d'envie de savoir qui avait fait chavirer le coeur de l'intello de service.

-C'est Snape.

- Qui?

-Snape!

-"Le" Snape?

-Oui.

-Celui qui est à côté là? le prof? Severus Snape?

-Oui.

-nié? euh, bein, le coeur à ses raisons que les bizzar'sisters ignorent...

-Si je t'en parle, c'est pasque, je me demande si j'ai une chance avec lui. Je veux dire, il est si intelligent et cultivé, penses à tout ce qu'il pourrait m'apprendre.

-oO Ah oui, je vois trés bien ce qu'il pourrait t'apprendre Oo Eh bien, tu sais, il n'est pas du genre à parler de lui, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ses goûts. Le mieux serait de lui en parler de pense, mais impossible de dire comment il réagira.

-Tu m'aides beaucoup. - . -

-Désolé, mais là, j'en revient pas. Bon, je vais allez méditer là dessus hein. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, hey, Drago,oublie pas, tu dis un mot, je te transforme en fouine!

-Trouve quelque chose d'autres, ça à déjà été fait.

_Une main caressait le bas de son dos tandis que l'autre frolait sa hanche. Une chaleur intérieur qui l'envahissait, des lèvres sur les siennes, l'envie de sentir son corps contre le sien..._

Harry se réveilla en sueur, toute virilité dressé. Il avait encore parfaitement en tête les images de ce rêve. Essuyant son front il s'allongea. _oO Pourquoi j'ai rêvé de Snape ? Oo_

Il chassa aussi loin que possible ce rêve horrible. _C'est à dire qu'il se repassa le rêve des dizaines de fois mais qu'il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas soulager la partie de lui même qui semblait prête à imploser_

Le lendemain, Harry évita le regard de son professeur, devenant rouge en sa présence. _Donc souvent_. Ron le remarqua et lui demanda pourquoi.

-Parce que j'ai fais un rêve.

-Harry, ce n'est pas un simple rêve je le sais, alors dis moi tout.

-C'est parce que c'était un rêve érotique.

-Ah, Et alors ? Ca arrive souvent à notre âge.

-Ah oui? avec le professeur Snape dedans ? Demanda ironiquement le brun en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-HEIN ? Ah bah ça, non, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Oh, ça ne veut rien dire tu sais, Seamus racontait partout qu'il avait rêvé que Dean et lui faisaient des choses pas trés catholique alors...

-Ils sont gays et tout le monde se demandent pouraquoi ils ne sont aps ensemble, j'ai même surpris le professeur Trelawney une fois qui interrogeait sa boule de cristal à ce sujet, c'est la plus commère de tous, juste aprés Rita Skeeter.

Ron était plié de rire.

-Oui mais Harry, toi t'et pas homo. En voyant la tête de son meilleur amis il rigola de plus belle. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment il s'aperçu qu'Harry réfléchissait.

-Non, bien sûr que non Ron...

-Bon attends, qui tu essai de convaincre ? Tu est attiré par les hommes ?

-Je crois pas, je sais pas.

-Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve avec Snape, ça t'est déjà arrivé de rêvé de mecs?

-Une fois ou deux, je n'y faisais pas attention.

-D'accord, bon, moi je m'en fous perso que tu sois gay où pas, mais tu comptes faire comment pour savoir.

-Il faudrait que j'embrasse un garçon, pour comparer quoi.

-Ton seul point de comparaison c'est Cho, alors tu te vois allez demander à un garçon "Hey, excuse moi, je veux savoir si je suis homo alors je peut t'embrasser"?

-Alors je fais quoi.

-Bein je sais pas, mais bon, trouve quelqu'un qui n'ira pas le répéter sur tout les toits , enfin, fais gaffe quoi.

-Il n'y aura personne d'autres que nous avant une semaine. Je devrais peut être oublier.

-Ouais peut être, enfin, moi j'en sais rien hein.

Harry n'était pas spécialement connu pour sa patience, ça le tracassait, toute la matinée il y avais songé. C'était arrivé subitement et ça ne l'aurais pas perturber outre mesure si il avait vu quelqu'un d'autres que Snape.

-Ron ? Tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-Même pas en rêve.

-Allez, t'est mon meilleur amis, c'est rien, je veux juste savoir, tu préfére que je prenne un élève de Poudlard, je ne fais que suivre ton conseil.

_Ron_

_Il est dingue ? Il crois sérieusement que je vais l'embrasser ? C'est Harrry ! C'est un mec ! J'aime pas les mecs moi, c'est n'importe quoi, trouves toi quelqu'un d'autres._

_Non, NON, pas ce regard, Harry je te hais, tu n'as pas le droit d'utiiser le regard "toutou-tout-mimi-tout-kawaï" sur moi _

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

-Oui je le sais trés bien, bon si tu préfére je vais demander à Drago et lui...

-Je ne vous dérange pas messieurs ?

C'était Snape.

-Ah professeur, commença Ron, pas du tout, à vrai dire vous tombez à pic, Harry à quelque chose à vous demandez. Il sourit de toute ses dents.

-Tient donc ? Et qu'est-ce donc ?

Harry était coincé, il ne savait pas du tout quoi inventer.

-Oui, voilà, je voulais savoir quels étaient les risques, umh, eh bien, les Lixales et tout ça.

-Mais non Harry, pas ça, parle lui plutôt de tes craintes, tu sais bien de quels "craintes" je veux parler.

_Harry : oO C'est moi où Ron à son côté Serpentard qui s'éveille, je vais le tuer un de ces jours si il continue Oo_

-Bon, je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser à ce genre d'enfantillage, aurevoir. Severus traversa le couloir comme s'il ne les avaient jamais vu.

-Ron!

-Quoi ? si ça te tracasse demande le à lui, pas à moi !

-Je te revaudrai ça.

-Hey, imagine qu'il t'ait répondit qu'il voulait bien te rendre ce service.

-N'importe quoi.

-Franchement Harry, je crois que ce n'est qu'une phase, si tu veux vraiment embrassé un garçon, je peut trouver un moyen, mais à mon avis demain tu auras oublier ça, enfin, si demain on est encore en état de penser à ce genre de choses.

-Attends Ron, tu n'y a jamais pensé toi ? Aprés tout, tu n'est jamais sortit avec une fille.

-Et alors, ça ne veut rien dire.

-Alors réponds, tu est Hétéro à 100 ? tu ne t'est jamais demander ce que ce serait d'être avec un mec?

-Bon Harry, je m'en fous moi, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ?

-Pourquoi tu réponds pas ?

-Parce que ta question est stupide, tu ne me demande ça que pour te rassurer au cas où tu serais gay !

-Ce n'est pas ça, je veux juste savoir.

-Eh bien je ne te dirais rien.

-Si tu dis rien, c'est que la réponse est oui !

-Crois ce que tu veux. Ron rougit. Je vais voir les autres.

-...

-... Quoi?

-Oh mais rien". Harry souriait et se dirigea vers la grande salle.

Les autres étaient là, assis au fond, comme d'habitude. C'était la fin d'aprés midi et le soleil couchait envoyait ses rayons à travers une fenêtre éclairant ainsi les bracelets.

Le brun se tourna et vit Ron lui jeter des coups d'oeils. Il s'assirent avec les autres.

"-Bon, il est temps de savoir qui est partant et qui ne l'est pas dit Drago presque théatralement. Il jeta un regard à l'assistance, cherchant une objection.

-Bien, je pense que vous mesurez tous les conséquences de vos actes. Severus pris un bracelet et le regarda.

Chacun en pris un et se regardaient les uns les autres afin de savoir qui ferait le premier pas. Ron pris une grande inspiration et le mit. Il aussa les épaules devant le manque de réaction. Les autres mirent donc le Lixale. Toujours rien.

-Eh bien, commença Ron, c'est nul ce truc, c'est surement cassé en fait. Il voulu le retirer mais quand il posa sa main dessus il eut une violente douleur et tomba. En effet, sur le bracelet rentrait sous sa peau. Harry qui n'avait pas encore vu, toucha lui aussi son bracelet et eut le même résultat.

-NE LES TOUCHEZ PAS. Cria Severus.

Mais c'était trop tard, Hermione venait elle aussi de toucher son Lixale.Drago en la rattrapant le toucha également. Devant cette écatombe, Severus couru chercher Madame Pomfresh mais Miss Teigne passa par là et il trébucha en voulant l'éviter. Il roula contre le mur et et se cogna. Il perdit connaissance tandis que sa main tombait inexorablement sur le bracelet.


	7. je ne croyais pas ça de toi

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, donc c'est uen fiction et tout le tra la la habituel.

Ouh la la , enfin le chapitre 7. Quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer que ça partait en Hermione/Drago et Ron/Severus. J'espére qu'aprés ce chapitre, vous serez rassurer.

Lixale c¤7

Severus Snape avait un mal de crâne insuportable. Aprés la sensation qu'une troupe d'Hagrid crumpaient sur un military riddim dans sa tête, _Que ceux qui savent de quoi je parle lèvent la main_ il eut une sensation encore plus désagréable. Tout son corps lui faisait atrocement mal, un peu comme si chaques parties de lui même avaient été piqués par une aiguille chauffé à blanc. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était sur un lit, c'était déjà ça. Il reconnu l'infirmerie et ses murs blancs crème. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il tourna son cou endoloris vers la droite, un rideau était tiré l'empêchant de voir. De l'autre côté, il vit Harry allongé, endormis. Sa respiration tranquille lui fit oublier sa douleur un moment. Il se surpris a calquer sa respiration sur celle de son élève. Il supposa que tout le monde avait attérit ici, si il était vivant, c'était bon signe. Il leva son bras afin de voir le Lixale. Celui ci était à présent sous sa peau, les maillage flottaient comme bercé par une mer invisible. A tout hasard, il leva l'autre bras et constata qu'il y avait la même chose. oO _Ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi_ Oo Il referma ses yeux un instant.

"-Monsieur Snape, il est temps de manger, je sais que vous ne dormez plus.

La voix de Madame Pomfresh força Severus à réouvrir ses yeux et à avaler ce qu'elle avait amener. Quel heure était-il ? Quand était-il ?

-Dites, quand sommes nous?

Elle regarda sa montre.

-13h12, 31 décembre.

-Merci.

Il était resté là si longtemps ? Dehors, la neige tombait. Dans son champs de vision, il voyait Harry dormir et la neige qui tombait, semblable à du coton. Il se détendit.

Une tête rousse apparut de l'autre coté.

-Ah, professeur, vous êtes réveillé ? C'est vraiment bizarre ce qui est arrivé. Visiblement tout le monde a touché le Lixale à un moment où à un autre.

-...

-Professeur, vous allez bien ?

-Oui.

-Dites, je me demandait quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir et qui est sans doute assez personnel, puis je vous poser la question ?

-Allez y Weasley répondit le mître des potions dans un soupirs.

-Et bien, quand nous sommes arrivé à Poudlard, Harry et moi, vous l'avez tout de suite haï, il s'est passé des tas de choses entres temps, et je me demandais, serait-il possible qu'on arrive à tous bien s'entendre ? Je veux dire, nous avons fait un effort vis à vis de Drago, et ce serait bien si on arrivait à avoir confiance les uns dans les autres et tout ça, vous comprenez ?

Ron avait le regard dans le vide.

-Ecoutez Weasley, je n'ai jamais eu le beosin de me faire aprécier de mes élèves, je suis là pour vous apprendre des choses point.

-Je sais mais, maintenant c'est différent, avec les Kalaz, il n'y a pas d'histoire de profs et d'élèves. On va devoir se débrouiller par nous même. Je sais que ça ferais plaisir à Harry si on arrivait à ne pas vouloir s'entre tuer.

-Qui vous dit que je veux votre mort ?

-Rien, mais vous êtes si...

-...froid ? demanda Snape en haussant un sourcils.

-Oui, à la fête de Drago vous étiez différent, même si on sait tous ce que Drago à fait pour que vous soyiez comme ça.

A l'évocation de se souvenir, Severus se jura de se venger de son neveu. La réfléxion de Weasley n'était pas dénué de tout sens, une des raisons de la chute de Voldemort était qu'à la fin, tout le monde se méfiait de tout le monde dans le camps des méchants.

-Bien.

-Dans ce cas on pourrais se tutoyer et s'appeler par nos prénoms! Ron sourit à cette idée. Ca me fera bizarre de t'appeler Severus..._Regard pénétrant le coeur et qui dit "redis mon prénom et je te pulvérise"_ Ron déglutit.

Enfin, on verra plus tard pour ça hein, ne sautons pas les étapes, bon je file. Il sortit précipitemment de l'infirmerie.

Hermione s'habillait dans la salle de bain de son "appartement", elle se demandait si elle devrai retourner dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Ca lui semblait étrange. Avant d'enfiler sa robe, elle mit un t shirt qui, devenu un peu petit,moulait ses formes dont elle n'avait pas vraiment conscience. Elle voyait sur ses avants bras, du poignet jusqu'à son coude. Les mailles faisaient une sorte de danse tranquille. En ce concentrant un peu elle pouvait les faire bouger plus ou moins rapidement.

Elle souffla.Pattenrond se lova à ses pieds. En le carressant, elle sentit son esprit dérivé, mais au lieu de le retenir elle se laissa aller. Son coeur eu un battement plus fort que les autres qui la tira de sa torpeur.

Elle se rendit dans la grande salle pour manger. Finalement tout le monde était sortit de l'infirmerie.

"-Salut les garçons, bonjour professeur.

-Salut 'Mione répondirent les 3 ado en choeur _Façon Charlie's angels_

-Bonjour. Visiblement tout le monde à survécu.

-Tu vois Ron qu'on ne courait aucun danger dit Drago en ouvrant grand les bras.

-Comment on aurait pu en être sûre demanda le roux. De toute manière, si ça n'avait pas été le cas j'aurais été le premier à en faire les frais.

-Bon, coupa Harry, si ça marche, qu'est-ce qu'on va dévelloper comme capacités ?

-Comment pourrais-t-on le savoir ? répondit Ron en haussant les épaules. Peut être que c'est lié à notre mental, à ce qu'on est.

-C'est possible dit Hermione en étudiant les possibilités. Qu'est-ce que ça donnerai ?

-Eh bien, pour Harry, c'est le survivant et tout ça alors je penche pour le feu, mais en raison de son lien avec Voldemort et de ses pensées peu avouables...

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par pensées peu avouables demanda Drago trés intéréssé.

-... Je dirais, peu être un contrôle sur la terre, c'est assez neutre non ?

-Par contre pour toi je dirais un contrôle sur la foudre dit Drago en pouffant.

-Et toi la glace ! Tu n'as pas de coeur.

-Hey ! Je suis trés accueillant, je dirais pour moi le feu. Par contre la glace je la refile à Severus où peut être qu'il aurait les ténébres. Umh, un contrôle sur les ombres ! Tu en penses quoi Sev' ?

-Insinuerais-tu que je sois le mal incarné ?

-Non, mais vu l'image que tu te force à donner, genre le solitaire...

-Bon et pour moi demanda Hermione pleine d'espoir, je me verrais bien contrôler...

-Les bouquins de la bibliothèque ? Répondirent Severus et Harry en même temps. Ils se regardèrent et Harry étouffa un rire.

-... Le vent ! De toute manière il y a déjà quelqu'un qui contrôle le papier, et regarder les dégats qu'il à fait !

-Rien ne nous dit qu'il ne peut pas y avoir deux maîtres de tel ou tel choses dit Drago en regardant ses avants bras.

-C'est vrai, soyons sérieux dit Hermione.

Ils commencèrent à manger, parlant toujours des prétendus pouvoirs qu'ils seraient supposer avoir. A la fin du repas Drago sortit de table, il voulait récupèrer sa cape qu'il avait oublié dans la suite de Severus. Ne voulant pas déranger son parrain il voulu ouvrir la porte mais celle ci était vérouillé, sans doute avec la clé qu'ils avaient tous.

Il regarda de chaque côté du couloir, approcha sa baguette et murmura la formule pour la dévérouillé. Ca ne marchait pas. oO _Bizarre _Oo Il retenta. La porte ne s'ouvrit toujours pas. oO _Bon tans pis_ Oo

Il alla dans son appartement et s'allongea sur son lit. Le livre des Atlantes était sur son canapé. Nonchalemment, il voulu l'amener jusqu'à lui. oOLa flemmeOo

-_Accio livre_

Le livre resta là.

-_Accio livre !_

Le livre resta là.

oOBon là, y'a quelque chose qui clocheOo Il tapota sa baguette dans sa main et recommenca. Evidemment, le livre resta à la même place.

oO _Y'a un problème avec ma baguette où quoi ? Non, il n'y a jamais de problème avec les baguettes des Malefoy_ Oo

Drago flippait un peu, il alla chercher son parrain qui venait de rentré dans sa chambre.

-Sev', j'ai un problème.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il en regardant le blond. Dire qu'il y a quelques temps, jamais, si il avait eu un problème, Drago serait venu lui parler. C'est dur de concilier son rôle de parrain et son image de personne froide et solitaire. Il n'était pas trés habitué même si il avait toujours tenté de faire de son mieux.

-Je crois que, j'ai un problème. C'est assez personnel.

oO _Il me parle de sa vie sentimentale ?_ Oo

-Ah, c'est compliqué ?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas exactement, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.

oO _Il a l'air perdu, qu'est-ce qui pourrait le mettre dans cet état ?_ Oo

-Ca va aller ?

-Comment veux tu que ça aille, si ça venait à se savoir...

oO _Je ne vois que ça, histoire sentimentale, honte, incompréhension..._ Oo

-Tu sais Drago, beaucoup de gens passent par là.

-Ah oui ? Ôo

-Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais moi aussi...

-C'est vrai, tu as aussi perdus ta magie ?

- Quoi ? Quelle magie ?

-Bein oui, je ne peux plus utiliser la magie! De quoi tu pensais que je parlais.

-De ... rien. Severus détourna la tête, ses cheveux cachant son teint rouge de honte._toussote_

-Je ne crois pas, je pense au contraire que tu pensais à quelque chose d'autre.

oO _Mince, il va me mettre à jour_ Oo

-Bon, on parlait de toi, tu as perdu ta magie.

-Non non, "Toi" tu est plus intéressant, alors comme ça toi aussi ? Mais toi aussi quoi ?

-Drago !

-Severus ? Drago s'assit à côté de son parrain, et s'approcha. S'approcha jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

Dis moi de quoi tu parles.

oO _C'en est fait de moi, si il fait ça, j'ai plus le choix, un jour je me vengerai Drago, j'oublierai pas tout ce que tu me fais subir _Oo

-Je parlais de sexualité.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu pensais à mon sujet ?

-Je pensais que, tu changeais...

-Et donc ?

- Je croyais que tu t'était découvert une attirance nouvelle envers des.. hommes.

- Ah ? mais pourquoi tu à dit que toi aussi alors ? Ah.. AHHhh...

-Et alors ? Severus défia le blond du regard.

-Alors, rien, je ne le savais pas c'est tout.

-Bref, alors tu ne peut plus utilise rla magie ?

Drago sourit.

Tu pourrais être sérieux ? C'est peut être grave !

-J'ai essayer d'utiliser ma baguette mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Bon, essaye la mienne.

Drago posa le livre, s'éloigna avec la baguette de son parrain en main.

_-Accio livre_

Sans réaction.

-Ah, je vois. C'est peut être un effet secondaire des Lixale sur toi.

-Sur moi ? Attends, vas y, essai toi.

-C'est ridicule Drago.

-Pas tant que ça, si ça à des effets sur moi, c'est que ça en aura sur d'autres. _Visage diabolique_

-Regarde et admire. _Accio livre. _Severus fit ceci avec tellement de prestance que Drago tomba du lit en riant devant le non-effet de la formule.

Viens.

Il sortit de la chambre avec un Drago toujours hilare dérrière lui. En chemin ils croisèrent Hermione. Lui expliquèrent la situation et devant son air éffaré, Drago ne put se retenir de rire, rire et rire encore. Entendant du bruit, Harry et Ron apparurent. Severus, agacé leur expliqua également ce qui se passait. Au début sceptiques, les deux Gryffondor ont bien dû se rendre à l'évidence aprés divers essais qu'ils avaient eux aussi perdu leur magie.

Dans le bureau de Caspi-Dumbledore

- Je comprends que vous soyiez surpris, je le suis aussi, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire, peut être que c'est une étape ? Proposa le directeur en flottant.

-Une étape ?? Comment on va faire ? les cours ? la vie ? on est des cracmols maintenant ! Dit Ron affolé.

-Je ne pense pas Ron, on sait que les Kalaz ont besoin de magie, mais pourquoi ils ont perdus la guerre contre les Atlantes ? Ils auraient trés bien pû aspirer toute leur magie, ça aurait été réglé.

-Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas fait demanda Harry.

-Je crois qu'ils ne pouvaient pas.

-Effectivement, comment aspirer quelque chose qui n'est pas présent. D'une manière où d'une autre, ces bracelets que les Atlantes ont mis au point enlévent la magie de son propriètaire. Dans ce cas, comment pouvait-ils se battrent ? Pensa Severus à haute voix.

-Au moins, nous ne serons pas lobotomisé dit Harry, mais ça risque de poser problèmes tout de même. Et puis regardez, il nous manque cet espèce de caillou sur nos Lixale. Sur ce croquis de Salazard il y est, et celui du Kalaz dans sa maison en avait un aussi. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Dumbledore scruta le dessin attentivement.

-J'ai déjà vu ce genre de pierre avant, Nicolas Flannel en avait fait il y a des années.

-L'inventeur de la pierre philosophale ? Demanda Harry en se remémorant tout ce qui s'était passé en 1ere année.

-Celui là même. Mais, à vrai dire maintenant, il est mort.

-Vous pensez qu'il en avait conservé ?

-Pas sûre, ça ne court pas les rues, il s'agit d'un alliage de diamant et de pierre du vampire.

-Cette pierre qui communique avec le sang ? Demanda Hermione alors qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Oui, le problème est que cette pierre est pltôt rare, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait utiliser cet alliage pour ça.

-Il y a d'autres utilisation ? Demanda Ron.

-Cet alliage est aussi appelé Pierre de Sang.

Seul Harry ne savait pas du tout de quoi il s'agissait, Hermione lui expliqua rapidement qu'elle était trés utilisé pour des serments et des cérémonies il y a quelques siécle. Mais le problème est que la pierre deviens une partie de son propriètaire, alors évidemment, impossible de la récupèrer aprés.

-Si on arrive à trouver des pierres du vampire, pourrez-vous nous faire des Pierre du sang ?

-Moi non, répondit le directeur une lueure malicieuse dans le regard. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourra.

-Bon, et où peut-on en trouver demanda le brun en se levant de sa chaise.

-Vous devrez en demander à un vampire.

-Je doute que ça court les rues ironisa Drago.

-En effet, mais il parai qu'il y aurait une tribu de vampiresà New York.

-New York ?" Hermione était surexcité au dernier degré, elle n'y était jamais allé. En fait, aucun d'entres eux n'y était allé.

_Ron_

_Je trouve qu'on voyage beaucoup ces temps ci, franchement, est-ce que les gens qui sont dans les autres écoles de magie vivent autant d'aventures ?_

_Drago_

_New York ? Pourquoi pas, de toute façon on à pas grand chose de mieux à faire pour le moment._

_Harry_

_Et c'est repartis. Jamais on se repose dans cette école ?_

_Hermione_

_New York, NEW YOOOOOOORRRRRRK_

_Severus_

_Je vais encore devoir me coltinés ces gens là, ah vraiment affligeant._

Normallement, le voyage ne prendrai pas beaucoup de temps, ils partiraient le lendemain. Ce soir ils passeraient à la nouvelle année.

S'alongeant un moment sur son lit, Harry tenta de ne penser à rien, mais ce fût dure, le êve de la nuit dernière lui revenait en tête et ses doutes ne disparaissaient pas. Il était de plus en plus géné devant son professeur, ce qui serait sans doute passer inaperçu en temps normal, mais être autant avec lui ne facilitait pas la discrétion. Tout le monde savait que quelquechose clochait, mais seul Ron savait réelement. Il s'étonna tout de même que els autres ne sachent pas encore, à vrai dire Ron n'était pas vraiment trés bon pour garder les secrets.

Il sortit de sa chambre marchant un peu au hasard dans les couloirs, au bout d'un moment il vit Severus de l'autre côté. Il fît demi tour, se maudissant soi même. oO _Harry, tu est trop bête, c'est que Snape, franchement, tout ça juste pour ça... _Oo

'-Monsieur Potter.

Au lieu de s'arrêter, Harry accélera. Il ne voyait pas son professeur passa la seconde et le rattraper promptement.

Ecoutez moi bien Monsieur Potter, je n'ai aps de temps à perdre avec vos enfantillages, vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe et tout de suite.

oO _Alors professeur, j'ai fantasmé sur vous et je doute de mon hétéroséxualité, ça vous va ?_ Oo

Harry voulu s'esquiver, feinte à gauche, feinte à droite, son professeur le bloquait toujours. Quelle était la meilleure attitude à adopter ? _oO_ _Bon, bein je vais faire honneur à ma réputation Monsieur Snape, je regrette déjà de ne pas être mort à cause du Lixale.Oo_

Hermione et Drago passaient justement à ce moment là. La brune allait interpeller les deux individus mais Drago lui mis la main sur la bouche. De toute façon, elle perdit sa voix quand elle vit Harry s'approcher et embrassé pendant une éternité SON Severus. _Traduction de l'auteur, Harry à juste poser ses lèvres sur celles de son prof, mais Hermione étant amoureuse, son cerveau ne lui transmet pas les informations correctement_.

_Hermione_

_QUOI HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY???_

_Drago_

_J'ai bien vu, c'est Harry qui à embrassé Sev, ça veut dire.. oh mon Dieu, il est gay aussi ? Ils se sont bien trouvé ces deux là - . - j'imagine la tête que fera cet idiot de Ron quand je lui raconterai ça ! pouffe mentalement_

_Harry_

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Il va me tuer._

_Severus_

Severus s'éloigna, la démarche un peu incertaine (mais seul Drago le remarqua).

-Oh, vous etiez là dit Harry dont la honte était presque palpable à la baguette.


	8. Rita skeeter sort de ce corps

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, donc c'est uen fiction et tout le tra la la habituel.

Bouh, trop de travaille scolaire, je me noie, heureusement le YAOI est là!!

Dans ce chapitre, des révélations en perspective !!!! Un gros kissou à ma ptite LittleCat à qui vous devrez la dérive de certains personnages loool. Je tient à dire qu'aucun personnage n'aura été maltraité durant ce chapitre...

Lixale c¤8

Drago partit à la vitesse de la lumière chercher Ron pour lui raconter, il était en mode Rita Skeeter.

Hermione regardait Harry. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas que sa meilleure amie et lui était tombé amoureux de la même personne.

"-Harry... Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais que dire après avoir vu ça ? Hermione n'était pas une de ces midinettes stupide, elle connaissait Harry et elle connaissait un peu Sbape, si il l'avait laissé l'approcher au point de se laisser embrassé, c'est qu'il le voulait bien. Snape était rarement pris au dépourvu, et il ne l'a pas repoussé. Ca lui faisait mal de l'admettre, elle avait perdu avant même d'être entré dans la bataille.

Auteur : Ah oui, petite précision, Drago ne lui a rien dit au sujet de son parrain.

Drago : Pardon ? qu'aurais je dû dire ?

Auteur : Que ton parrain est HOMO, maintenant Hermione espère pour rien.

Drago : Imbécile, c'est toi qui m'a pas dit de le dire.

Auteur : Espece de petit insolent...A pû de Drago

Elle préféra passer outre ses sentiments aprés tout, peut être que ça ne voulait rien dire ce baiser.

-Bon Harry, arrêtons de faire semblant d'être géné, tu est une personne qui sait ce qu'elle fait, alors pourquoi l'as tu embrassé ?

-Je voulais savoir si j'était gay.

-Mais pourquoi lui ?

-Parce que depuis quelques temps je rêves de lui, oui je sais, c'est débile comme réponse, mais je me suis sentit coincé quand il m'a parlé, et je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose. Peut être que ça passera, je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Qui aurais pu s'attendre à ça Harry ? Pattenrond passa par là. oO Les chats n'ont pas tant de problèmes. Oo Elle analysa la démarche gracieuse de l'animal. _Un chat, le chat, Pattenrond, elle voulait être ce chat, elle voulait être Pattenrond._

Elle sentit que quelque chose se passait, mais une voix en elle même lui disait d'avoir confiance, elle voulait ne plus penser à ce baiser. Elle vit le monde prendre une autre dimension, une douce chaleure l'envahis tandis que sa masse diminuait, lorsque ce fut finis, elle marcha tranquillement. L'esprit du chat dirigeait tout.

oO Mais je ne suis pas un chat!! Oo Elle ouvrit ses yeux marron comme si elle était sortit d'un rêve. Elle voyait le visage de Harry, sa bouche et ses yeux grands ouverts.

-_Quoi ?_

-Hermione ? tu parles ? non, attends, c'est dans ma tête, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-_Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ?_

_-_Hermione c'est bien toi ? j'ai l'impression de voir pattenrond !

-_Mais enfin de quoi tu parles, je suis un chat ?_

Harry regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Il décrocha un miroir du mur sous le regard désaprobateur d'une peinture d'un samouraï. S'approchant de Hermione, elle fit un bond en se rendant compte que c'est elle qu'elle voyait.

-_Je suis un chat !!!"_

Drago entra tel un prince dans l'appartement de Ron. _Ah, oui, pour visualiser l'appartement, imaginer une chambre étudiante, avec une piece servant de chambre et de salon, une salle de bain et des toilettes, bien que Severus ait deux pieces en plus lui, allez savoir pourquoi._

"-Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu !

Ron haussa un sourcil devant le visage rayonnant de Drago.

-Est-ce que je suis cencé essayé de deviner ?

-Eh bien, tu ne pourrais pas je crois, Tu sais ce que ton meilleur amis à fait ?

- - . - non.

-Il a, tient toi bien, il a EMBRASSER MON PARRAIN.

-QUOOI ?

-Oui, il l'a embrassé, sur la bouche !

-J'hallucine, il l'a vraiment fait ? Cet idiot, je croyais qu'il plaisantait, où qu'il oserai pas !!

-C'était prémédité, tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit ?

-Ca ne regarde que lui, franchement, que veux tu dire à quelqu'un qui te dit qu'il est peut être en kiff sur son prof de potion ?

-La même chose que j'ai dit à Hermione quand elle me l'a dit ?

-Comment ça ? Hermione aussi ???

-Eh oui !

-Wow, ils sont tous fous, et tu lui à dit quoi ?

-Rien, d'autant plus que j'ai appris que Severus était...

-etait.. Ron buvait les paroles de Drago qui jublillait de l'effet qu'il faisait.

-Gay!

-SEVERUS EST HOMO ??? Ron cria comme si on lui avait annoncé la fin du monde.

-Il faut croire que c'est vraiment monnaie courante ici, Sev et Harry, imagine sa surprise quand son cher élève adoré l'a embrassé.

-Harry est au courant ?

-Bien sur que non, et tu ne lui diras rien. Je ne sais pas comment va réagir Severus après ça.

-Pourquoi tout le monde tombe amoureux de Snape ? C'est contagieux ? je suis peut être le prochain sur la liste.

-Ne soit pas idiot, tu n'est pas homo dit Drago en riant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Harry non plus n'était pas homo...

-Je le sais c'est tout !

Ron se leva, attira Drago par le bras, le fit tomber sur le lit et se plaça au dessus de lui, ses jambes de chaque côté.

-Et que sais tu exactement ?

Drago manqua un battement. oO A quoi il joue cet imbécile, mais si il veut du jeu, je vais lui en donner Oo

Drago approcha son visage, comme si il allait embrassé Ron, celui ci était pétrifié, il perdait le contrôle de la situation. Ses cheveux roux caressaient le visage du blond. Il sentit presque ses lèvres contre les siennes . Il se releva brutalement.

-Allons voir Harry.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, Hétéro à 100 Drago passa devant lui en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses et un riant.

C'est un Ron rouge comme une tomate qui sortit à la recherche de son meilleur amis.

Il fallai finir les préparatifs pour le lendemain. Severus était déjà dans le bureau de Dumbledore lorsque Harry entra, Hermione dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que ce chat fait ici ? demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

-_Ce chat c'est Moi ! _

La voix, où plutôt la pensée d'Hermione résonnant dans les tête, le premier réfléxe de Severus et Dumbledore furent de se protéger avec l'occlumancie, mais celle ci n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

-_VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTEZ OUI?_

_-_Miss Granger, mais où êtes vous donc demanda Dumbledore en flottant autour du bureau et en soulevant livres et parchemins comme si elle aurait pû se glisser dessous.

-C'est Hermione monsieur dit Harry en montrant le chat qui tirait la langue. Il semble qu'elle se soit transformée en son chat, Pattenrond.

-Mais enfin comment est-ce possible demanda Severus. Il remarque alors les traces du Lixale sur la fourrure du chat tracé de poils noir sur sa fourrure brune.

Drago entra alors, on lui expliqua alors pour le chat, il ne fut presque pas étonné.

-Je me demande pourquoi tu as hérité de ce pouvoir là, quelqu'un d'autre sait ce qu'il peut faire ? Parce que moi je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Harry et Severus répondirent pas la négative, Ron entra à son tour, et c'est un Severus fatigué qui tenta de lui expliquer.

-Est-ce que ça signifie que tu ne redeviendra pas humaine demanda-t-il tandis qu' Hermione se frottait à sa jambe. Elle se figea. oO J'ai pas essayé de redevenir normal depuis que je suis en chat ? Et si il y avait une limite de temps ? Si je ne pouvais pas ?...Oo Vi vi comme dans Animorph , oups, référence

Elle se concentra, souffla un grand coup (ce qui est étrange pour un chat) et elle sentit comme un état second l'envahir. Elle reprit doucement sa forme humaine, cela pris quelques secondes.Sauf que, problème, ses vêtements n'ayant pas été transformés, c'est quatre hommes et un fantôme (malgré la sexualité douteuse de certains) qui la mattaient. Elle tenta de se cacher mais sa poitrine était légèrement trop grande pour ses main (légérement uh uh).

-RETOURNEZ VOUS BANDE DE PERVERS!!!

Tous se retournèrent d'un seul geste, horriblement génés, même si Dumbledore, en tant que fantôme pouvait trés bien voir dérrière lui. Elle sortit donc et revint quelques minutes plus tard, décemment vétus cette fois ci. _Elle toussote_

-Umh, bref, alors, qu'aviez vous à nous dire professeur ?

Elle lança un regard noir à Ron et Harry qui pouffaient. (Même si ils ne le montraient pas, Drago et Severus riaient aussi sous cape)

-Eh bien Miss Granger, demain vous partirez grâce à un Portoloin à New York, toutefois, une fois là bas vous devrez vous débrouiller, nous n'avons que l'adresse du club où vous aurez peut être la chance de croiser un vampire. Nous vous avons également préparé un peu d'argent, pour vous débrouiller. Faites attention, surtout si vos pouvoirs se déclenche, votre capacité à vous transformer en chat est assez discrette mais qu'arriverait-il si l'un de vous dévellopait la capacité de projeter de l'acide où d'invoquer des golems qui seraient hors de contrôle par exemple ? En attendant, passez une bonne soirée, vous partirez demain soir.

Un peu plus tard, ce qui préoccupait Drago, Harry et Ron, c'était la nouvelle année. Ron lançait sans cesse des regards étranges à Harry, il n'était pas présent mais il imaginait trop bien la scène où Harry embrassait le terrible professeur (d'ailleur son imagination le faisait transformé un timide baiser en torride batailles de langues). Des questions lui brûlaient les lévres et le brun le remarqua.

-Bon Ron, Tu meurt d'envie de demander quelque chose, alors vas y. Il croisa ses bras et haussa un sourcil.

-Euh, je voulais savoir, alors ça y'est t'est homo ?

Drago roula des yeux.

-Bon écoute, je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser que tout le monde me le demande, bon tu veux une réponse ? OUI je pense etre GAY ! Ca te va ?

-Oh la la, calme toi, c'était une simple question.

-Oh arrêtes Ron, je sais quand quelque chose te préoccupes, peut être que demain ce sera plus le cas, je n'en sais rien, les gays sa court pas les rues tu sais.

-Eh bien justement interrompit Drago, si tu savais le nombre d'homo qu'il y a rien qu'a Poudlard...

Les deux Gryffondors se tournèrent vers lui.

-Tu est bien le seul qui puisse se douter de ce genre de chose Rita Malefoy dit sarcastiquement Ron.

-Umh, c'est plutôt vous qui ne voyez rien, Harry ça ne t'as jamais étonné qu'il y ait autant de filles que de garçons qui t'observent dés que tu apparait ? Que eux aussi pouffent et chuchotent ?

-Je faisais pas attention admit-il.

-Bref, si on parlait de la fête plutôt ? Ron en avait un peu assez de parler que de mec. Homo, homo homo, ça tournait dans sa tête. oOChanger de sujet au plus viteOo

-Bon, changeons de sujet, seigneur Weasley est mal à l'aise. La fête, moi je propose, tous dans l'appart à Hermione, et faites nous à manger, la dernière fois c'est moi et Severus qui avons tout fait. A ce soiiiiir.

Il s'éloigna, de toute sa prestance Malefoyenne.

-Bon Harry, je suppose que tu as plein d'idée alors je viens t'aider tout à l'heure d'accord ?

Le roux partit lui aussi.

oOMais il me laisse me débrouillé tout seul celui là? grrrrOo

-Ron ! Reviens, tu vas m'aider tout de suite."

Harry attrapa Ron par le col est le traina presque dans la mini cuisine qu'il avait.

Les préparations commencèrent et entre deux batailles de farine, ils réussirent à tout finir à temps malgré l'air choqué d' Hermione quand ils lui dirent que c'est "chez elle" que se déroulerait la ptite fête.

La soirée se passa sympathiquement. Ce serait surement la dernière fête avant longtemps. Plus que Noël, ce soir signifiait, au delà de la din de l'année, une sorte de tournant. Comme un nouveau départ. Harry et Severus s'évitaient, l'un à cause de ce qu'il avait fait, l'autre à cause de ce qu'il pensait du premier. Drago jetait souvent de petites phrases douteuses et ambigus, sur les sentiments des uns ou des autres. Il adorait parlé d'homosexualité à côté de Ron qui tentait toujours de s'éloigner, mal à l'aise. Hermione allait un peu mieux, surtout parcequ'elle découvrait un peu plus son pouvoir, en effet aprés avoir chercher pourquoi elle avait pu se transformer en Pattenrond, elle s'apperçu qu'elle pouvait le refaire à volonté (bien que ça la fatiguait un peu) et qu'en se concentrant en touchant un animal, elle pouvait copier une partie de lui. Ainsi, c'est sous 4 paires d'yeux qu'elle se tranforma en Hedwidge et voletait joyeusement dans la pièce. C'était vraiment étrange d'avoir l'impression d'avoir un second esprit en soi s'étonnait-elle à chaque fois.

23h40

"- Bon les garçons, pour la nouvelle année, un bisou symbolique, aprés tout, qui sait si vous vivrez assez longtemps pour embrasser une autre fille que moi ? Enfin bon professeur, Harry, vous n'êtes pas concerné hein. dit Hermione radieuse.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je ne veux pas de bisous ? Demanda Severus. Oui, il avait enfin céder au caprice de son neveu qui l'avait pratiquement persécutter toute la journée pour qu'ils se tutoient, ça faisait bizarre à tout le monde d'ailleurs et il avait du prendre uen potion pour se forcer à ne pas vouvoyer à tour de bras, oui oui y'a des potions pour ça...

-Ouais, pourquoi j'aurais pas de bizou moi aussi demanda Harry boudeur.

-Parceque la personne dont tu veux le baiser, ce n'est pas Hermione dit Drago avec un immense sourire tandis qu'Harry rougissait et que Severus toussotait.

-Parceque tu veut un baiser d'Hermione toi ? Demanda malicieusement Ron.

Cette fois, c'est le blond qui rougit.

-Bon de toute façon, je vous prête une joue a chacun dit -elle a Ron et Drago.

23h59

-Allez allez chantonna Ron.

Severus et Harry regardait la scène avec amusement.Même si Snape ne laissa rien paraître.

DING DONG.

Hermione mit sa tête au milieu et sentit deux paires de lèvres lui faire un smack., elle se dirigea ensuite vers Harry.

-Allez, ne sois pas jaloux, viens par là.

Harry s'approcha alors, ravi de ne pas être laisser de côté, mais Hermione se décala au dernier moment et Harry tomba contre son professeur qui, sous la surprise, s'écroula aussi avec Harry dans les bras. Il était donc par terre, le brun entre les jambes, les bras de son élèves de chaque côté de sa tête et sa bouche à quelques millimètres. Il eut la présence d'esprit de remarquer les 3 paires d'yeux rivés sur la scènes, ravi d'assister à une autre démonstration d'affection. Personne ne respira jusqu'à ce que Harry, aussi rouge qu'un Wealsey dans leurs bons jours, ne se relève. Il aida Severus à faire de même et lança un regard noir à Hermione qui lui répondit simplement.

-Tu devrais mieux visé tu sais ?

Il la maudit mentallement et retourna se servir un verre d'eau de coco. Il aurait voulu disparaître, la maintenant tout de suite. Il aurait voulu ne pas sentir le regard de ses amis.

-Ou est partit Harry demanda Ron.

Severus et Drago jetèrent un bref coup d'oeil à la salle et virent qu'effectivement, le jeune homme n'était plus là.

Harry leva un sourcil face à cette blague idiote, il se retourna vers la table et voulu reprendre son verre, mais à la place de sa main, il n'y avait...rien.

-AHHH

-Harry ? tu est où ? demanda Hermione en regardant vers la table sans y voire quoique ce soit.

-Je suis là ! je crois.. la table.. je ne me vois plus ! à l'aide !

-Bein nous non plus on te voit pas Harry répondit Drago, et comment veut tu qu'on t'aide.

Harry s'approcha de Drago derrière lui et lui dit par surprise

-Je sais pas.

Le blond sursauta, tattonna puis finit par toucher Harry, enfin, plus exactement à lui mettre le doigt dans l'oeil.

-Désolé. umh c'est ton pouvoir ? être invisible c'est cool. Mais, tu pourrait pas redevenir visible la maintenant ?

Harry se concentra. Bon, il voulait être vus, et bien vus, il voulait que tout le monde puisse le situer.

Il se concentra tant et si bien qu'il réaparru dans un énorme flash rendans à moitié aveugle ses amis tel une apparition angélique.

-Harry, arrête, baisse la lumière cria Drago en fermant ses yeux.

oO Hola, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !!! Concentration, cette lumière vient de moi ? C'est pas possible, je ne suis même pas éblouis, bon, respire, ouais ça diminue, allez hop Oo

La lumière diminua jusqu'a disparaître, Harry avait la tête qui lui tournait. Severus et Ron s'approchèrent pour soutenir le brun avant qu'il ne flanche. Hermione s'était blottit contre Drago, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Il replaça distraitement une méche de cheveux de son amie dérrière son oreille. Elle rougit légèrement.

-Wow Harry, en l'espace de 5 min tu passe de l'invisibilité à l'aveuglement totalement de nos rétines. Je pense que je ne me trompe pas en disant que tu contrôle la lumière dit Hermione en s'asseyant.

-Ca va Harry ? Ron s'inquiétait un peu. Son amis se releva et afficha un grand sourire.

-Ouais, c'était plutôt cool non ?

Drago ria un peu.

-Ouais cool, Tu dirige la lumière, Hermione peut se transformer en animal...

-Et vous on sait toujours pas dit-elle avec un grand sourire, encore une fois, elle était la première.

-Mais est-ce vraiment important, hein ti chaton dit Drago d'une voix mieilleuse qui fit frémir la jeune femme.

-Umh bon, bref, demain on va aux Etats-Unis, qui sait qu'elles choses étranges ont va encore voir ?

-D'ailleur il est l'heure d'alle dormir coupa Severus, Bonne nuit à demain.

Snape sortit sans rien ajouter de plus, Harry fit de même. Ron aida un peu à ranger puis souhaita bonne nuit à ses deux amis. Drago resta un peu, il parlait avec Hermione de tout et de rien quand soudain elle se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa. Il la laissa faire. le baiser devint un peu plus passionné, mais Drago commença a se demander ce qui se passait. Il y avait une sorte de flamme dans le regards de la brune. ou sorte de chaleur émanait d'elle.

-Hermione ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas bien ?

-Umhh, elle ronronna, oui ça va trés bien.

Elle se mis dos au blond, ondulant du bassin, descendant puis remontant. Il hallucinait, étais-ce bien Hermione qui le chauffait de la sorte ? Il ne réagit pas quand elle pris ses bras et qu'elle se caressa le ventre et les hanches avec. Il n'avait pas bû d'alcool pourtant ça tête se déconnectait peu à peu. Un besoin presque animal l'envahissait. Il voulait Hermione, maintenant et elle voulait de lui. Il est difficile à dire si Hermione était elle même en ce moment, mais toutes questions disparut du cerveau de Drago quand elle ouvrit sa chemise noire laissant apparaître la peau blanche du blond. Il embrassa son cou, fit glisser la légère robe de soie rose.Elle portait des sous vêtements en dentelles noire et rose, il finit d'ailleur rapidement dans le même état. L'excitation visible de Drago attira l'oeil de la brune qui caressa à travers le tissus sa virilité. Tout ne fput plus que bouche, caresse et peau tandis que leur crops ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il voulu rendre la caresse à son amante et décida de lui prodiguer autant, sinon plus de plaisir avec sa bouche, et on sait tous à quel point il est doué de sa bouche celui là. Elle s'allongea sur la canapé tandis que le serpentard s'approchait de son intimité, elle cria au premier coup de langue, et quand il la sentit assez prête il entra en elle. Elle eut le souffle coupé, mais rapidement elle gémit de plaisir. Ondulant du bassin elle se sentait fondre. Le plaisir augmenta , augmenta, augmenta, quand il sentit que le paroxisme approcha, Drago accélera et vint en même temps qu'elle dans un râle de plaisir. Il se leva pour aller chercher un drap mais le temps qu'il revienne, Hermione était prête pour un second round. Ils le refirent donc...

Le lendemain matin, Ron, ne voyant ni Hermione ni Drago décida d'aller chercher son amie. Il toqua à sa porte sans succès mais à vrai dire, celle ci n'était même pas fermé. oO Etrange Oo Il entra. Un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux rouges éclairant le canapé. Des respirations douces étaient le seul bruit rompant le silence de l'endroit. oO Quoi ? elle dort encore ? je vais la réveiller moi muhaha Oo Il s'approcha à pas feutré dérrière le canapé pourpre. Il pouffa en pensant à la tête de son amie et surgit comme un diable hors de ça boîte.

"-AH AH

-AHHH"

La scène se figea.

_oO Hermione Oo_

_Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il, aïe, j'ai mal à la tête. Ron ? pourquoi il est ici ? C'est quoi ce truc chaud sur ma peau... ma peau nu ? JE SUIS TOUTE NU! calme toi, ce truc chaud c'est... DRAGO???? Oh mon Dieu Flash caléidoscopique de ce qui c'est passé._

_oO Drago Oo_

_C'est quoi ce bruit ? Oh Ron ? j'aurais du m'en douter, quel idiot celui là...J'ai un peu froid, où est la couverture ? Mais, il n'y a pas de couverture, et c'est normal que j'ai froid si je suis à poil... Tin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Re Flash stroboscopique des événements. Oh merde._

_oO Ron Oo_

_Drago et Hemrione, à poil, dans le canapé.Drago et Hemrione, à poil, dans le canapé.Drago et Hemrione, à poil, dans le canapé.Drago et Hemrione, à poil, dans le canapé..._

"-Ron.

-Drago...

-Ron ?

-Hermione..."

Ron croisa les bras et sortit, il en avait suffisemment vu.

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus, surtout ne prenez pas Hermione pour une fille facile, vous aurez quelques réponses dans le prochain chapitre.

Désolé pour ceux qui ont cru que les couples arriveraient dés le début mais dans la vie aussi les histoires d'amour sont pas simples, d'ailleur il y aura t-il vraiment des couples ? et si il y en a qui vous dit que je vais pas faire un Ron Sevy et un Herm, Dray Harry ? loool uh u la folie est en moi...


End file.
